


Fyodor

by Frequently_Humming



Series: Fyodor Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, F/M, Finn is Anastasia, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequently_Humming/pseuds/Frequently_Humming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe laughed and pulled a rumpled newspaper from the pocket of his overcoat.  “Look, Han.  It’s all over St. Petersburg.  It’s all anyone can talk about.  The Grand Duke Fyodor, presumed dead since the Revolution, but no body ever found.”</p>
<p>“Yes, kid, I know all about that,” Han rolled his eyes and pushed the newspaper into Poe’s chest.  “We were there, in case you forgot.”</p>
<p>“No, but listen!  The dowager emperor and empress have offered a reward to anyone who brings the grand duke back to them.  Ten million rubles!  Han, this is our ticket out of here!”  Poe grinned wildly.  “We can finally leave Russia and live like kings!”</p>
<p>Or the Anastasia AU that has been on my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Anastasia= Finn  
> Dmitri= Poe Dameron  
> Vlad= Han Solo  
> Rasputin= Kylo Ren/ Ben Organa  
> Sophie=Rey  
> Dowager Empress Marie= Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa

_Luke's Memory_

 

It was a small gold music box, encrusted with emeralds and pearls.  A tad opulent for my own tastes, but nothing less would do for my angel.  My son in all but blood, hated when I had to leave on these diplomatic trips, partly, perhaps, because he envied my ability to leave the palace when I liked, but mostly because he grew lonely.  Being the heir to the Russian throne was not a responsibility my son took lightly, despite the fact that at any given moment he was more than likely to burst into a country dance or sing a moderately inappropriate song he learned from the kitchen servants.

 

But it was time for me to leave for Paris once more.  A dowager emperor’s work was never done.  When I had first abdicated from the throne in favor of my twin sister I had believed my days would be spent reading in my library, perhaps learning a new language (Sanskrit seemed appealing), and giving my son the carefree childhood I had had.  Alas this was not to be.  From the very beginning there had been work for me to do, not the least of which was managing a sudden family crisis neither I nor my sister anticipated.

 

However, none of this was on my mind that night in 1916 as I hid that little music box in the sleeve of my formal robe and entered the large ballroom of the Imperial Palace.  I managed to enter without much fanfare, but my son always noticed when I was nearby.  He was dancing inelegantly with my sister, the Empress Leia, as only an eight-year-old can do.  His dark brown eyes found me as I took my seat on the raised platform, and he quickly stepped back from the Empress, offered a sloppy but formal bow, and hurried over to me.

 

We looked nothing alike, my son and I.  Where I was fair he was dark; where I was hard he was soft.  But none of that mattered to us, or any of our family.  I had been his guardian since he was just a few months old, after his birth parents died at sea.  I had adopted him formally as my heir and son when he was three and I was no longer Emperor of All Russia.  As he leaned forward to give me a tight hug I remembered that it would be months before I saw him again.

 

“I brought you a present, angel,” I murmured softly to him under the loud music.

 

“Did you really?  You did not have to. Where is it?”  His eyes were wide and excited.

 

I cuffed his cheek softly and revealed the music box in my left hand.  He looked at it curiously.

 

“Is it a jewelry box?” He gave me a suspicious look. 

 

“No,” I laughed.  “Do you want a jewelry box?”

 

“No, Papa.  I was worried I would have to pretend to love it if it was.  And you can always tell when I am pretending.”    

 

I laughed again, and heard another chuckle behind me.  I glanced back and saw one of the guardsmen apprentices nearby, eavesdropping.  One of the waiters walked by with a tray of empty champagne glasses and took the young man by the back of his collar and pulled him away towards the servants’ quarters.

 

“Do you know him, angel,” I asked, looked back at my son.

 

“Not really.  He’s older and does not come to play with me when I am out with the guardsmen.  But he was the one who helped me the other day when I got stuck in that big pine tree at the edge of the woods.  He did not tell me his name.”

 

“You must ask his name so you can thank him properly,” I instructed.  My son grinned and nodded eagerly.  “Now then, I believe I was giving you a gift.” 

 

I placed the box in his hand and took the signet ring off my small finger and placed it in the lock.  With a twist of the ring, the lid of the box opened to reveal a couple dancing and the quiet tinny plucks of a tune my son and I knew well.

 

“Our lullaby,” he exclaimed.  He grabbed my hand and started to hum along.

 

“Yes.  I thought it might help you while I am away.  You can play it at night and pretend it is me singing to you.”  I handed him the ring and said, “I also thought it may be time for you to have this.”

 

My son’s eyes grew wide.  He stared at the gold ring with the raised ‘S’ for our family’s surname and the two crossed swords below it.  He looked up at me, then back at the ring, and then back at me.  I smiled gently and let him find the words he appeared to be struggling for.

 

“Thank you,” he breathed.  “Thank you so much, Papa.  I promise I will keep it safe for you and I will never let it out of my sight and I will wear it always although it is too big for my finger now but I will find a way—,”

 

“Calm yourself, angel.  I know you are ready for this responsibility.”  I glanced up as my sister approached us and took a seat in the throne beside my own.  “As for wearing it, I believe my sister may be able to help us with that.”

 

“What do you need of me now, brother?  I took over your empire for you, is that not enough?”  She smiled and affected to adjust her crown while subtly motioning for the waiter to bring her a glass of champagne.

 

“I wonder if you happen to have a gold chain you would not mind parting with.  It seems my angel cannot wear our family ring in its intended manner yet.”

 

My son held out the ring to show her it was so.  Leia tipped her head to the side, accepted the glass of champagne placed at her elbow, and then gave a sharp nod.

 

“As a matter of fact I believe I do.  Here,” she handed me her still-full glass and reached around her neck to undo a clasp of one of her necklaces.  It was not one of her diamond and ruby pieces she was adorned in tonight, but a simple chain with a pendant of the Russian imperial double-headed eagle in gold.  She handed it to my son, who looked as shocked as I have ever seen him.  “Now then, you may put your ring on that and you shall always have your father and I close to your heart.”

 

And that, that moment, was the last time I would see my angel smile.

 


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more memory sequence and then on with the tale

_Luke's Memory_

 

He was born Benjamin Organa, the son of Leia and her short-lived marriage to the King of Sweden.  The King passed away before Benjamin was born, and as the King had not been alive to change his final will and testament, the crown was passed to the King’s younger brother rather than the Leia and her unborn son.

 

Leia returned to Russia, where I was in my second year as Emperor.  She gave birth to Ben (as we called him) in the Imperial Palace, and she formally renounced any right to the Swedish throne for both her and her son.  Diplomatically this was the best for Russia; we were not in the position to pursue a claim to a foreign crown.  Additionally, Leia proved to be indispensable to me and governed in my stead on many occasions when I was called away to preform diplomatic or military duties.

 

Ben grew up in the palace as the presumptive heir to the throne.  I had no desire to marry, chiefly to avoid the nightmare of alliance building and severing that would follow any kind of marriage arrangement.  As I had no offspring, and Leia professed an equal reluctance to marry again, Ben would be the only child of the Skywalker line and the continuation of the legacy of Imperial Russia.

 

Matters began to change when I was left the guardianship of an infant, the child of my aide de camp and his lovely wife who were passed away.  I was honored to accept the task of raising the child, not sparing a thought for what the implications could be for the succession.  Ben was eleven at this time, and had grown accustomed to the life as the Grand Duke.  With a focus and force of conviction surprising for a child of his age he declared his anger and mistrust for my ward.

 

It was decided between Leia, our advisors, and myself that any uncertainty about the order of succession must be made clear quickly before either our friends or foes saw an opportunity to cause mischief within Russia.  I made the decision to abdicate the throne in favor of Leia, and that Ben would be the heir to the Russian throne.  With that we felt a crisis had been adverted.  I would leave St. Petersburg with my ward and live a quiet, solitary life where excitement was limited to rare public appearances a dowager emperor might have to make.  The arrangement suited everyone, and was put in place over the course of two years to make the transition as seamless as possible.

 

For a little while all was well.  My ward, my angel, and I lived in one of the Skywalker summer palaces down in the south where there was a river to swim and fish in, and grounds to ride in.  The adoption of my angel was simple enough, and the family would gather every summer at my home for a few weeks away from court.  Then Ben turned sixteen.

 

Ben had gone to the Imperial military academy, as all grand dukes have for centuries, to learn how to lead men in battle.  While there he met and was influenced by a Baron Snoke and the Baron’s dissident group, the First Order.  The Baron harbored a hatred for the Skywalker family, and sought to destroy it from the inside out.  He convinced Ben that Leia and I did not have any affection of the him, and were secretly plotting to have him removed as grand duke and to replace him with my ward.  Over time Snoke was able to instill such a resentment for his family in him that Ben no longer resembled the boy he once was.  Feeling that he had been twice betrayed by his mother and myself (first the Swedish throne was taken from him and now, he believed, the Russian one as well), Ben began to plot on how to end the Skywalker line and to take the throne for himself.

 

He took a code name: Kylo Ren.  With this alias he signed messages between himself, Baron Snoke, and other members of the First Order, devising and plotting treason against his own family.  The conspiracy was discovered when Ben became rash and decided to act quickly and without caution, for which I have always been thankful.

 

Ben attempted to murder my son one afternoon when Ben was eighteen and my angel was seven.  The family was gathered at our summer palace.  Ben offered to take my son swimming in the river, an activity my son enjoyed more than almost anything else.  Ben had been distant for most of his visit, thus the offer came as a surprise.  My angel adored his older cousin in a way a younger brother admires an older one, and was eager to have Ben take him to the river.  Leia and I consented, but after they had left we decided to join them by the river for a quiet picnic.

 

That was how Leia and I along with a handful of guardsmen and servants discovered Ben attempting to drown my son.  I do not remember much of that afternoon and evening; I had eyes only for my son who clung to me after I had wrenched Ben away and refused to be parted from me.  Leia swore the witnesses to secrecy on pain of death not to reveal Ben’s actions, and then quickly had Ben sent to a monastery on the edge of Siberia where he would be under constant watch.  Leia formally declared that Ben had decided to take monastic orders, and was thus unable to fulfill his role as grand duke.  My angel was named the new heir to Imperial Russia, and he and I returned to St. Petersburg with great trepidation.

 

The ball Leia held that night in 1916 was in honor of the 300th anniversary of the Skywalker rule, a momentous occasion and, it would seem, too tempting of a target.  As soon as I had placed the necklace with the ring around my son’s neck a commotion beyond the ballroom drew our attention. 

 

Gunshots and the clang of steel on steel was heard as the band abruptly fell silent.  Leia and I stood quickly, Leia calling for her sword and I placed one hand on the hilt of mine as I drew my son behind me with my other.  The court fell back against the walls as the large doors were thrown open and flanked by soldiers in all white marched in Ben.

 

“Why are you here, Ben,” Leia called across the long hall.  She unsheathed her sword, but I hesitated, more concerned with keeping my son out of sight.

 

“My name is Kylo now, mother,” Ben called back, spitting out the last word with hatred.  “And surely I have every right to be here.  You are honoring the Skywalker lineage, are you not? Have I not more right to that title than that measly little orphan?”

 

At that, my son peeked around me, and Ben instantly saw him.  Ben pointed his sword, red with blood, directly at my son before I was able to step between them again.

 

“You’ve gone weak, old man.  All you can think about it that brat!  Russia deserves a ruler who thinks of Russia first and everything else second.”

 

“And you think that is how to rule, Ben?”  I stepped forward, maintaining eye contact with my nephew.  “You think turning against your family, throwing away the loyalty and love of those around you, is how to be emperor?  That shows you are not ready for the throne and that you never were.”

 

“That is what you may think.  But the First Order believes otherwise.”  Ben grinned, eyes frantic.  “The throne is mine now!”  And with a flick of his wrist Ben’s soldiers surged forward to meet our guardsmen who had formed a protective half-circle around Leia, my son, and I. 

 

Leia got a few slashes in against the First Order soldiers before the head of Guard, General Han Solo, yelled out, “Your majesties have to get out!  Through the kitchens!”

 

I grabbed my son’s arm and pulled him back, Leia following and then Han covering our retreat.  Once we reached the door to the servant’s stairs we ran, bursting into the kitchens to the fright of its current occupants.

 

“Here, your majesty,” Han called, passing Leia a shabby brown cloak and a dirty apron from a hook on the wall.  “You won’t get far dressed all fancy like that.”  Han also tossed a cap and overcoat to me, and I quickly stripped off my formal robe.

 

“Hey, here, your highness.” The guardsmen apprentice from earlier had taken off his own drab jacket and was holding it out to my son.  “Put this on and give me yours.”

 

“Why,” my son asked but compelling with the order.

 

“Because I’m going to try and give you a head’s start.  Lead them off the wrong way,” the young man flashed a grin at us.  He adjusted the jacket’s shoulders that now was worn by my son.  “It’s a bit big but it suits you.”  The apprentice nodded to Han as he put on my son’s gilded jacket and started to leave.

 

“Wait!”  My son grabbed the young man’s arm.  Han and the apprentice looked surprised.  “I don’t know your name.  I can’t thank you properly.”

 

The apprentice barked a laugh.  “Don’t worry, your highness.  You can thank me later.”  And with that, the young man disappeared out the door into the kitchen gardens.

 

Han ushered us through the cellar as the sound of fighting approached.  We came above ground close to the wall surrounding the palace. 

 

“You need to head to the train station,” Han instructed.  I noticed he gave Leia’s hand a fleeting touch before he turned his attention to me.  “Make sure all three of you get on the first train out of the country.  Do you have somewhere to lay low?”

 

“Paris,” I said quickly.  “We will go to Paris.  You and anyone else will meet us there as soon as you can.”

 

Han gave a quick nod.  “Get to Paris and make sure you seek asylum as soon as you make it to France.”

 

“Han,” Leia’s voice shook as she pressed his hand between both of hers. “I--,”

 

“I know,” Han said gruffly.  “Now run.”  And he spun around and took off running back towards the palace which was licked with flames in the left wing and white-clad soldiers pushing their way towards the main gate in search of us.

 

And we ran.  We scrambled over the wrought iron and stone wall and landed in the snow piled below.  The winter wind blew the snowflakes horizontal, blinding us as we hurried towards the train station at the fringe of St. Petersburg.  We were not alone in this idea as many members of the court hurried by us in the same direction, a few stopping to pull us along faster.  My son’s hand was held tightly by me, and I regretted that I could not stop a moment to pick him up so we might move faster.

 

Then I felt his hand torn from my grasp with a shout.  I turned to see Ben raising his sword to strike my son.  Drawing my own blade, I was able to deflect Ben’s blow, and I kicked out to send him to his back on the ground.  My son cried out and saw he was bleeding.  Distracted I did not notice Ben scramble to his feet and prepare to charge me.  My angel saw and threw himself forward at his cousin with a shout.  There was a flash of steel and two shouts, and I forgot to breathe.

 

My son stumbled to his feet, blood soaking through a gash in the back of his jacket.  Ben groaned, but I did not wait to see his state.  I grabbed my angel’s hand again and began running again, now dragging my son behind me as his legs did not seem to be able to carry him any longer.  I saw the station, and a train beginning to leave.  Leia was hanging off the back of the last car, searching the night for us.  I shouted to her, and she shouted back. 

 

I made it to the train as it began to pick up speed.  I was pulled aboard by two men, with Leia grabbing my arms as soon as I was on board.

 

“Angel!”  I shouted out.  “My son!  Get my son!”  I turned wildly to see that there was no way for my son to reach the train.  He was injured and the locomotive was gaining speed too quickly. “No! No no no! Angel, please!”

 

“Paris, Papa!  I’ll meet you in Paris,” my son screamed, before I saw him trip and fall and not get back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for all the positive support for the first chapter!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 1: St. Petersburg, Ten Years Later

“Poe!  Where have you been?”

 

Poe laughed and pulled a rumpled newspaper from the pocket of his overcoat.  “Look, Han.  It’s all over St. Petersburg.  It’s all anyone can talk about.  The Grand Duke Fyodor, presumed dead since the Revolution, but no body ever found.”

 

“Yes, kid, I know all about that,” Han rolled his eyes and pushed the newspaper into Poe’s chest.  “We were there, in case you forgot.”

 

“No, but listen!  The dowager emperor and empress have offered a reward to anyone who brings the grand duke back to them.  Ten million rubles!  Han, this is our ticket out of here!”  Poe grinned wildly.  “We can finally leave Russia and live like kings!”

 

“Unless you’ve been hiding something from me, kid, we’ve got a little problem with that plan.  We don’t know if Fyodor is alive, never mind where he is.”  Han rolled his eyes and began to pack up his supplies.  “Anyway we’ve got to lie low for a bit.  I think the police might be on to us again.”

 

“You’re paranoid, Han.  There’s a forger every twenty feet in this city.  And we are the best.” But Poe began to put the ink jars and pens into his briefcase, glancing at the door.  “Anyway, we don’t need the actual prince.  We just need someone who looks like him, and between you and I we can teach him what to say and how to act.  Present the guy to the dowagers, collect the reward, and be far gone before anyone is the wiser.  Simple.”

 

“Never took you for the conniving criminal type, Poe,” Han grumbled, pulling on his coat and fur hat.

 

“What can I say, I’m adaptable!”  Bangs on the door pulled Poe up short.  Shooting a glance at Han they both ran for the window and slid down the snowy rooftop before the police could break down the door.

 

Running down an alley, Poe shouted, “So are you in?”

 

“Sure!  What do I have to lose,” Han shouted back.

*****

 

“Now listen here, boy.  I’ve got you a job at the fishery two towns over.  Ask for Comrade Pushov and--,”

 

“Bye, everyone!  Goodbye!  Be good while I’m--,”

 

“Are you even listening to me, boy?”

 

“Sorry, Comrade Phasma.”

 

“Ten years I’ve had to put up with your nonsense.  Waltzing around the orphanage like you were the king of Timbuktu, instead of the dirty little nobody that you are.”  Grabbing the boy’s scarf, Phasma started pulling the young man towards the gate.  “For ten years I’ve fed you, I’ve clothed you, I’ve--,”

 

“Kept a roof over my head,” the ‘boy’ finished absentmindedly.  He grunted as the tall woman threw him against the gate.  He risked a glance up at Phasma as she towered over him.

 

“So you can remember all that but you can’t even remember your name?  No wonder your family left you,” Phasma spat.

 

“They didn’t leave me!  They loved me,” the young man snapped back.

 

Phasma laughed.  “Loved you enough to leave you bleeding in the snow.  Make no mistake, you are an orphan and no one cares about you.  Now get out of here.  I expect a good report from Comrade Pushov, boy.”

 

With that, Phasma opened the gate and the young man fell back into the snow with a groan.  The gate slammed closed and Phasma’s cackle echoed through the woods around him.  He stood up, pulled his coat closer to him, and started off down the path.  The wind picked up loose snow and blew it into his face.

 

“She expects a good report, huh,” the young man mumbled to himself.  “She expects me to just shut up, go work in a fishery, and then die.  Well, she can’t order me around anymore.”  He pulled up short in his wandering.  “Wait.  She can’t order me around anymore.  I’m free.  I’m free!” 

 

With a whoop, he jumped in the air and then spun around in a circle.  Freedom, after ten years in that orphanage, and before that, who knew what he had been doing.  With the large scar on his back and another on his left side, most people at the orphanage thought he had grown up on the streets, but he wasn’t so sure.  He sometimes had dreams, vivid dreams, of smiling faces and bright rooms and more food than he thinks he’s ever seen. 

 

Then there was his necklace.  The gold ring and the gold double-headed bird had to mean something.  He just had to find out.  And he knew he wouldn’t find the answers at a fishery.

 

At the fork in the road, the young man stopped and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.  To the left was the fishery, to the right was St. Petersburg.

 

“Do I want to go to St. Petersburg?  Well, I suppose I can go anywhere I want to now.  Phasma can’t stop me,” the young man looked around as he spoke to himself.  He had gotten into the habit at the orphanage.  Now Phasma could no longer yell for him to stop mumbling.

 

“Well I’ve always wanted to go to Paris.  Yeah, Paris sounds good.  And I can catch a train from St. Petersburg.”  Smiling, the young man clapped his hands together. A sudden noise behind him made the young man yelp and spin around.  A small orange and white dog popped out from the snow next to the road sign.

 

“Woah, you scared me half to death!  Where did you come from?”

 

The dog tilted its head to the left before barking and jumping up into the young man’s arms.

 

“Oh, okay.  You want to come with me?”  The dog licked the young man’s cheek.  “Right, that seems like a yes to me.  Okay.  Now I have a dog.  I’ve been free for maybe an hour and I’ve already got a friend!  This is great!”

 

He grinned while the dog barked again and tried to snuggle into his scarf.  “Well, you need a name, don’t you?  Um, I’m not very good with names.  I don’t even have my own, and I can’t come up with one that I like for myself.  But I’m sure I’ll have better luck with your name.”  The young man started walking down the road to St. Petersburg.  “How about Peter?” No response from the little dog.  “Alright.  What about Saint?”  Nothing.  “Uh, Burg?  Is that a name?” A soft whine.  “Nope.  Okay.  That’s fine.  Uh, Fish?”  A growl.  “Not Fish.  Definitely not Fish.”  The young man squinted around desperately.  In the distance he heard a child laugh.  “Oh, there must be a family around.  That’s what I’m looking for, you know?  I want to find my family.  A mom or a dad or a brother or maybe a baby sister…”

 

The little dog yelped and looked up at the young man.  “What?  Sister?  You like the name Sister?”  A soft whine.  “Oh uh.  Baby? Did you like Baby?” A bark and a tail wag.  “Oh that’s great!  You’re Baby now!”

 

The young man lifted Baby up and grinned at its face, its tongue sticking out.  “You’re Baby and I’m…well, we have plenty of time to figure that out.  Well, we have 25 kilometers anyway.  Maybe I’ll go with Fish. Fish seems like a—hey!”  Baby bit down on the young man’s thumb.  “Ouch, come on, Baby!  Fine, I won’t be Fish.  Some people are so picky…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about the ages of characters:
> 
> In 1926, Finn is 18, Poe is 27, Han is 56.


	4. Chapter 2: The Meeting

“Han, I’m about to start pulling my hair out.”

 

“Start?  I’ve been pulling mine out since Wednesday.”

 

On stage the last of the actors strolled onto the stage and struck a pose.  Jaw out, nose up, left hand of left hip and said, “Papa, it’s me.  Fyodor,” in a raspy voice.

 

“Thank you!  Thank you very much,” Poe interrupted quickly.  “Can I ask…you do know the grand duke is eighteen, right?”

 

“What are ya trying to say?  Do I look old to you,” the actor shouted, his chest puffing out.

 

“No, no, no!  Or course not,” Han interjected from his seat next to Poe in the audience of the small theatre they had rented.  Han put a hand on the back of Poe’s neck and squeezed.  “He meant you look too young to be playing Fyodor.  But we’ll get back to you.  Thank you for your time.”

 

“You sure?”  The actor resumed his earlier pose.  “I have a monologue prepared if you wish to hear it.  It’s from _The Cherry Orchard_. _”_

“Thank you, thank you.  But that’s alright.  We’ve seen everything we need,” Han said with an easy smile.  As soon as the actor left the stage Han turned to glare at Poe.  “This was a terrible idea.”

 

Poe signed, standing up and putting his coat on.  “Okay, so we didn’t find a ringer for Fyodor.  We could try Moscow?”

 

“No, Poe.  Let’s just forget it.” Han led them out of the theatre into the cold evening.  “Look, we’ve been making good money with our forgeries.  We’ll stick with that.”

 

“And then what?  Stay in St. Petersburg the rest of our lives?  What happened to you wanting to get to Paris?  And what about me?  I can’t stay here, Han.  I’m going mad.  Sorry,” Poe muttered to the man he bumped into to the sidewalk.

 

“Let’s head home, Poe.  We’ll have dinner and talk about it,” Han said.  He placed a hand on Poe’s shoulder and they headed to their hide-out for the night.

 

*****

 

The young man squeezed his way through a twisted gap in the wrought iron fence around the large building.  It looked derelict with boarded up windows and the left wing was mostly destroyed.  Baby ran ahead of him towards the nearest boarded up door.

 

“Baby, I’m not sure about this.  Do you really think the lady meant this place?  It doesn’t look like anyone lives here.  At least not for a long while.”

 

But Baby had already crept through a gap, so the young man squared his shoulders and pulled at a plank.  To his surprise most of the wood gave under his hands and he fell with a grunt as the wood landed on his chest.  He heard Baby make a funny wheezy sound.  He sat up and glared.  “Are you laughing at me?  Great, even my dog doesn’t take me seriously.”

 

The young man stood up and wandered into the dark palace.  The old lady at the train station told him that if he needed an exit visa to find Poe Dameron and Han Solo at the old Imperial Palace.  He had found the palace easily enough but he didn’t have a clue where to begin looking for the men with the visas.

 

“Hello?  Is anyone here?  Hello?”  The young man walked up a tall wide staircase twisting around to look up and the huge chandeliers hung above him.  At the top of the staircase he pushed open two tall wooden doors, and Baby ran past him into the largest room the young man had ever seen.

 

The entire orphanage could fit in this room.  The floor was dusty but the young man could see a design in the stones.  Tall shuttered windows ran along both sides of the room, and at the far end was a raised platform and a tall painting of four people.  The young man began to make his way towards the painting, curious to see who the people were.  Baby was running in circles, almost like she (the young man had found out she was a she) was dancing.

 

The young man looked up and around.  He let out a little giggle and threw his arms wide and began to spin in a tight circle.  This room was made for spinning, he decided, laughing in earnest now.

 

“Hey!”

 

The young man froze and saw two men standing by the doors he had entered through.  The older of the pair was wearing a scowl with his hands on his hips and graying light brown hair pushed back.  The younger of the men had curly dark hair and his eyes were narrowed to a glare.  The young man took off running away from them, Baby following his lead.

 

“No, wait!  Hold one a minute!  Just wait a second!”

 

The young man reached the top of the platform and looked hurriedly from side to side looking for any escape.  Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  The curly-haired man was staring at him and panting.

 

“Now, relax for a minute, buddy.  Tell me, how did you,” the curly-haired man seemed to freeze for a minute and blink, “uh. Tell me how you got in here.”  A grin started to spread across the man’s face.

 

The young man gave a little shrug and stared down at his feet.  Baby barked and the young man cleared his throat.  “I’m looking for Poe Dameron and Han Solo.  Are you…one of them?”

 

“Well that depends on who’s looking for them,” the curly-haired man said with an easy grin.  The older man came to stand next to the curly-haired man and stared at the young man too, glancing up and then back at the young man’s face.

 

“A lady at the station told me to find you here.  She said you could give me an exit visa?”  The young man looked between the two of them.  “So can you help me?”

 

“Well, we might be able to.  I’m Poe, and this is Han.  Now what’s your name, buddy?”

 

The young man sighed.  “Look, I know this sounds really strange, but I don’t remember my name.  I was found on the streets when I was eight but I don’t remember anything before that.”

 

“Really.  That’s…perfect,” Poe glanced over at Han with a small smile.  Then he turned back to the kid in a tattered coat, patched pants, and long purple scarf.  “So, what do call yourself nowadays, buddy?”

 

“Nothing.  At the orphanage Phasma just called me ‘boy.’  Baby and I have been trying to find a name for me for days and we haven’t come up with anything.  Except Fish.”  The dog growled at that.  The young man grimaced down at the small mutt.  “I know you don’t like Fish, but we’re running out of options here.”

 

“You talk to the dog,” Han said suddenly.

 

“Baby.  Her name is Baby,” the young man said, sticking his chin out.

 

“Right.  The dog is named Baby.  And you want to be called Fish?”  Poe held up his hands to try and calm the young man.  “I think I have to agree with Baby on this one, buddy.  Fish isn’t a good name.”  The young man’s shoulders slumped and he seemed to cave into himself.  For some reason this distressed Poe.  “But look, fish have tails and gills and fins.  What about Finn?  How’s that for a name?”

 

The young man’s face lit up.  Poe might as well have handed him a thousand rubles and told him to spend it on anything he wanted.  “Finn?  Finn.  Fiiiiinn.  I like it!  I like that name!”  He suddenly threw his arms around Poe’s neck.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you.  Thank you, Poe.”

 

“Sure thing.”  Poe patted Finn on the back once and then pushed him away.  “So, Finn, you wanted travel papers.  Where did you want to go?”

 

“Paris.  I have a good feeling about going to Paris,” Finn grinned at them.

 

Han laughed loudly.  “Really.  Well isn’t that lucky.”  He and Poe looked at each other.  “We happen to have an extra ticket to Paris, don’t we, Poe?”

 

Finn’s eyes lit up.  “You do?”

 

“Yeah, but here’s the thing.  The third ticket is actually for him,” Poe said pointing behind Finn.  Finn spun around, expecting to see another man behind him.  Instead it was the tall painting, and Finn found himself gazing at a portrait for a child.  Maybe seven years old.  Dark skin, short cut black hair, brown eyes squinting because the child was smiling so widely.  Finn tilted his head to the side, and then glanced back at Poe and Han.

 

“Who is he?”

 

“That, kid, is the Grand Duke Fyodor,” Han said, clapping Finn on the shoulder.  “The adopted son of Dowager Emperor Luke and heir of Dowager Empress Leia.  He went missing ten years ago when the Revolution began.  Poe and I have been looking for him so we can take him to Paris, where the dowagers live.”

 

Finn looked back at the painting, and then over to the other faces.  The Empress and the dowager emperor looked very kind with soft smiles.  The fourth member looked proud and angry, with black hair framing his face, his dark eyes narrowed suspiciously.  Finn turned back to Han and Poe, leaning down to pick up Baby.

 

“Well, if that ticket is already claimed, I understand.  I can find a way to get my own.  But can you still help me with the visa?”

 

Poe and Han stared at him.  Finn stared back.

 

“Well, Finn, we were thinking that you could very well be the lost prince,” Poe said with a grin that usually got him whatever he wanted.  However, Finn just appeared completely lost.

 

Finn tossed his head back and laughed, long and hard.  Tears started leaking out of the corner of his eyes.  He was gasping for breath by the time he settled down and looked back at Poe and Han who were not laughing, not even smiling.

 

“Wait, you’re serious?  You actually think I could be a prince?  Have you looked at me?  I talk to myself.  I nearly named myself Fish because _I didn’t have a name for the past ten years_.  I’m not prince material.”

 

Han grabbed one of his shoulders and Poe grabbed the other and they started leading him off to a staircase on the far end of the platform.

 

“Listen, kid, you look exactly like the grand duke.  It’s the eyes, I can tell in the eyes,” Han said.

 

“And the prince disappeared ten years ago.  You’ve been in an orphanage for ten years.  With no memories of anything before then.  How old are you?”

 

“Eighteen,” Finn said faintly as he was dragged along.

 

“The exact age Fyodor would be,” Poe said excitedly.  “It all matches up, Finn.”

 

“Did you ever think about it,” Han asked.  “Did you ever think that maybe you could be a prince?”

 

“Well, I don’t know,” Finn said shaking his head.  “It’s a bit hard to think about being royal when you’re sleeping on a hard floor.  But sure.  Yeah.  I guess every orphan dreams about waking up and being a prince.”

 

“And for you, that just might be true,” Han said with a gruff little smile.  Poe rolled his eyes at his partner in crime.

 

“But like we said, that third ticket is for Fyodor, and we are out of the visa business.  But good luck, Finn.  Come on, Han,” Poe said, taking Han’s arm and leaving Finn behind.

 

“Poe, you sure he’s going to fall for this?”

 

“Han, he’s going to fall for this.”  Poe grinned and held up three fingers, then two, then one, then—

 

“Wait!  Han!  Poe!”

 

“Did you call,” Poe grinned turning around slowly.  Finn approached the two of them slowly, stopping a little distance away, clutching Baby to his chest.

 

“So I don’t have any memories before wandering around the streets when I was eight.  So who can say if I am a prince or grand duke or whatever or not, right?”

 

“Makes sense to me,” Poe nodded.

 

“And if I’m not, then the dowagers will know and it will all just be a misunderstanding,” Finn finished grinning.

 

“That’s right, kid.  Either way, you get to Paris,” Han said.

 

“Great!  When can we leave?”


	5. Chapter 3: The Train

“So why do you live in a rundown palace,” Finn asked from his seat on a worn red sofa.  Poe and Han were packing.  Packing frantically, if Finn was honest, and with a practiced ease.  Baby had fallen asleep in Finn’s lap, and Finn absently stroked one of her fuzzy ears while he watched.

 

“People are superstitious,” Han called over his shoulder from the wardrobe he was currently pulling shirts and sheets of paper from.  “They say this place is cursed because of what happened here.  So no one comes poking around.  Great place to hide out.”

 

“Oh.  That makes sense.”  Finn lapsed into silence for a moment before he asked, “So what happened here?”

 

“The royal court was massacred.  The royal family barely escaped,” Poe answered distractedly.  He was holding a camera backwards and squinting at it.  “Han, does this still work?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” Han responded, taking the box camera and turning it on Finn.  “Smile, kid.”

 

Finn smiled and there was a flash and a click.  Han handed the camera back to Poe.  “It works fine.  Get that developed quick.  We want to be on the first train out of Russia.”

 

“The first train out of the country,” Finn muttered.  “We’ll lie low in Paris.”

 

“What did you say, kid,” Han pushed a pair of pants into a suitcase that was not going to close. 

 

“Oh nothing.  Sometimes I hear things or see things and it’s like I’ve heard or seen it before.”

 

“That, buddy, is called déjà vu,” Poe called from the curtained off portion of the room.  Developing photographs was Poe’s least favorite part of forging documents.  It was too slow, and Poe had no patience to begin with.  “It happens to everyone.”

 

“Really?  So I’m not a lunatic,” Finn perked up and smiled wide at Han for confirmation.

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, kid,” Han said with a shake of his head.  “You did nearly call yourself Fish earlier.”

 

“I’m never going to live that down,” Finn groaned.  Poe’ and Han’s laughter definitely implied that Finn was never going to be allowed to forget the Fish Incident.  “So this massacre.  Was it the communists?”

 

“No, actually.  The communists came later.”  Poe poked his head out the curtain.  “That orphanage of yours didn’t give many history lessons, huh?”

 

“That was for the younger kids.  I mostly cleaned and helped in the kitchen.”

 

Han gave him a funny look.  “You were eight.  That’s pretty young, kid.”

 

“Not really.  Once we were old enough to carry laundry or manage a sponge, we worked.  Five year olds were cleaning the chimneys,” Finn said with a shrug. 

 

There was a brief silence before Poe cleared his throat.  “Well, here’s a refresher for you on recent Russian history.  Kylo Ren, the son of the Empress, didn’t like Fyodor or Luke or Leia.  He and his group called the First Order sieged the palace.  The royal family fled.  Kylo Ren disappeared during the battle and was never seen again.  The First Order fell apart.  The communists took over.  And now we have to call everyone ‘Comrade.’  That’s what you’ve missed in the past ten years.”

 

“Wow.”  Finn’s eyes were wide and he looked between Han and the curtain.  “So no one knows what happened to Kylo Ren?”

 

“Nope,” Poe said cheerfully, emerging from behind the curtain.  “Most people think he died.  Some people think he’s in prison or hiding.”

 

“What do you think,” Finn asked.

 

Both Han and Poe became very still and sober.  They exchanged a look that Finn didn’t understand.  “He better hope he’s dead,” Han growled.

 

Finn frowned and opened his mouth to ask another question but Poe interrupted.

 

“Look, your highness.  It’s late.  Why don’t you get some sleep while Han and I finish up the papers?”

 

*****

 

“It says here your name is Finn Pushov,” the ticket collector said slowly, with more than a hint of disbelief in his tone.

 

“Yep, that’s me.  My name is Finn.  Finn is my name.”  Finn was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.  Behind him Poe grimaced.

 

“Where are you from, Finn Pushov?”

 

Han felt sweat start to bead at his temple.  They weren’t going to make it out of St. Petersburg at this rate.  Who knew the kid couldn’t lie?

 

“Well, I’m from St. Petersburg but I’ve been working at the fishery outside of town,” Finn replied with a huge grin. 

 

The ticket collector stared at Finn then glanced back down at the passport in his hand.  Poe was frantically putting together a plan that would mostly likely keep them from getting arrested and not lose any of their luggage on the way.

 

“The Pushov fishery,” the ticket collector asked.

 

“That’s right.  He’s my uncle on my father’s side,” Finn fibbed quickly.  “He’s a pretty nice man.  Long hours and a bit of a slave driver, but give him some vodka and he’ll be singing like a songbird.”

 

Han took a step back, ready to make a dash off the train platform, when the ticket collector nodded and handed Finn’s passport back to him.

 

“Welcome aboard, Comrade Pushov.  Your compartment is in the sixth car, on your left.”

 

“Thank you, sir!  Have a great day!”

 

And Finn flashed a smile behind him at Poe and Han before climbing onto the train.

 

“That kid was born under a lucky star, I swear to God,” Han muttered to Poe.

 

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” Poe hissed back before handing his own passport over.

 

“Poe Danshov?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me.  From Moscow.”

 

“Welcome aboard.  Compartment is in the sixth car.”

 

“Thank you,” Poe said quickly, snatching his passport back and climbing onboard.  Time to find Finn before he manages to make trouble.

 

“That ticket collector is a menace.  A symptom of everything wrong with Russia today,” Han complained as he followed Poe down the train.

 

“What, did you want him to catch us?  Danshov is too close.  And you using Solovyov?  It’s like we wanted to be caught.”

 

“I was in a hurry and all of our other aliases have been blown,” Han answered, maneuvering three suitcases down the narrow corridor.  “Not that it matters.  That man wouldn’t know a forgery if it sat on his lap and called him ‘honey.’”

 

“Who’s calling who honey,” Finn asked, popping his head out of the compartment ahead. 

 

“Well not you, kid.  Help me with this,” Han thrust a suitcase into Finn’s stomach.  “I hope you’re not under the impression you can lie.”

 

“No, I’m a terrible liar,” Finn agreed good-naturedly and pushed the case into the overheard shelf.  “I can’t pretend at all.  But the ticket collector seemed convinced so there’s that.  Maybe I’m getting better?”

 

Poe blinked but shook his head and shoved his two cases up before starting to sit down.  A growl and a bark brought him back to his feet.  “Oh so Baby gets the window seat, huh?”

 

“Well, she is cuter,” Han grinned.

 

“Fat chance.”  Poe collapsed onto the cushioned bench next to Finn, who was still bouncing with excitement.  The train had just started to leave the station.  “Look, relax, will you?  Stop fidgeting and sit up straight.  You’re a grand duke, remember?”

 

Finn sighed.  “Poe, do you really think I’m royalty?”

 

“You know I do, buddy,” Poe flashed his patented Charmer Smile.

 

“Then stop bossing me around,” Finn growled through clenched teeth.  

 

Han threw back his head and laughed.  “He’s got you there, Poe!  He’s got a mind of his own, just like Fyodor did.”

 

“Great.  Of all the traits,” Poe grumbled.  He did not miss Finn sticking his tongue out at him.  This kid was such a child.

 

_Telegram_

_Spotted.  Han Solo.  Poe Dameron.  Traveling under forged papers.  With man. Looks like FS. Heading for Poland._

_Reply_

_Keep them from leaving the country._


	6. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is PG, cartoon-level violence in this chapter and a light sprinkling of minor curse words. Just so everyone is aware.

“I might have been a little rude earlier--,”

 

“That’s alright.  I forgive you.”

 

“—wait what?  There’s nothing to forgive,” Poe leaned forward and glared.  “I was just saying that it is possible that in a heated moment--,”

 

“Look, Poe,” Finn sighed.  “I don’t know what I did or why you don’t like me, but it’s starting to--,”

 

“It’s not that I don’t like you but this happens to a stressful time for me and you aren’t--,”

 

“What?” Finn stood up.  “I’m not helping?  Well maybe if you and Han stopped treating me like a child and told me what’s going on--,”

 

“You are a child,” Poe shouted at him, jumping to his feet. 

 

“What is going on here,” Han said, walking in and closing the door behind him.  “I can hear you shouting from the next car.”

 

“Oh thank heavens,” Finn turned to Han.  “Please remove him from my sight,” he said pointing at Poe.

 

“What have you done now,” Han groaned.

 

“Me?” Poe’s mouth dropped open.  “It’s not me.  It’s him!”

 

“Ha!” Finn threw his hands in the air and marched out of the compartment.

 

Poe ran his hands through his hair.  “This is never going to work.”

 

“Oh I don’t know.  Little lover’s spat never hurt anyone.”

 

“What?” Poe turned his head so quickly that Han could hear a snap.  “A lover’s spat?  With that little brat?  Are you out of your mind?”  Poe shouldered past Han and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Han turned to Baby, who was cowering against the window.  “Was it something I said?”

 

Finn found a closet with cleaning supplies to hunker down in.  He hated fighting, always had.  It was even worse when he didn’t know what the fight was about.  Sure, he was excited to go on an adventure, and the possibility that could find his family was even better, but that didn’t mean he didn’t notice that Han and Poe were acting strangely.  They used false names on their passports.  They insisted on leaving before dawn to get to the station.  Once Poe and Han had forced him into a side alley when a police whistle had sounded.  He wasn’t an idiot.

 

But sitting in a dark closet with brooms and dust pans wouldn’t solve anything: it hadn’t helped when he was at the orphanage and it wouldn’t help now that he was on a train on his way to Paris.  He had just about worked up the nerve to go back and face Poe when low voices outside the closet caught his attention.  He leaned forward to place his ear to the door.

 

“—didn’t receive any notice of a military inspection on this train.”

 

“That’s the point of a surprise inspection, comrade.  We’re looking for three men.  We have reason to believe they are traveling under false papers.”

 

“I heard no such report.”

 

“Comrade, it will be easier for all of us if you step aside and let us inspect this train for these criminals.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Very well.”

 

Heavy footsteps, at least five people, walked away.  Finn slowly opened the door and looked around in time to see the backs of two soldiers walk away to his left and into the car beyond.  Finn slowly crawled out of the closet and began to stand when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he yelped.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?”  Poe pulled Finn to his feet.  “I said it.  I’m sorry.  You’re right, I shouldn’t have—mpf!”

 

Finn slapped a hand over Poe’s mouth, hurriedly glancing over his shoulder.

 

“There are soldiers.  On the train.  They’re looking for three men with forged papers,” he said quickly.  Under his hand he felt Poe inhale deeply and watched as Poe’s eyes went stony.  He removed his hand and Poe nodded.

 

“Then we need to get off this train.  Come on and stay close.”  Poe grabbed Finn’s hand and pulled him back to their compartment.

 

“We’ve got to move,” Poe said as soon as they got inside.  “Soldiers on board.”  Han jumped to his feet, pressing Baby into Finn’s arms.

 

“Take only the essentials.  We’ll head for the baggage car to buy some time,” Han opened one suitcase and pulled out a pistol in a holster.  Finn’s eye widened.  Han then pulled out a sheathed rapier.

 

“What’s happening,” Finn asked, looking to Poe.  Poe already had his sword on his hip and was checking if his pistol was loaded.

 

“Finn, I’m serious.  Stay close to us,” Poe shoved his gun into its holster on his right hip. 

 

Han handed Finn the smallest suitcase.  “Keep a hold on that and Baby and don’t panic,” Han said, leading the way into the corridor and towards the far end of the train.  Finn followed close on Han’s heels with Poe behind him. 

 

Poe glanced over his shoulder.  How far were they from the border?  If they could get off the train did they have a chance of getting to Poland before…before.  Before they got killed.  What else could the soldiers’ orders be?

 

Han pulled aside the metal door at the end of the corridor and jumped out to get the luggage car’s door open.  Poe pushed Finn against the wall and placed himself in front of it.  Even if this kid wasn’t Fyodor (and Poe was positive he wasn’t the grand duke) Poe and Han had dragged the poor brat into this mess and the least he could do was try and get Finn out of this alive.

 

“Poe, what are you doing?”  Finn pushed against Poe’s shoulder.  “Let me help!”

 

“You’re helping by holding on to that bag and that dog.  Han and I can handle the rest.”  Poe turned to see Han slip into the baggage car and hold out his hand.  “Okay, Finn.  Grab Han’s hand.”  Poe grabbed the bag from Finn so he could get across the gap between the cars with Baby. 

 

Poe heard voices coming towards them.  He quickly stepped into the gap and tried to pull the door shut behind him.  A hand gabbed the back of his coat to steady him and Poe managed to wrench the door shut and turned to climb in after Finn.  Finn was staring at him, offering his hand to pull Poe up.  Poe rolled his eyes but took it.

 

“What did I say about letting Han and I handle this?”

 

“Han was busy!”  Finn jerked his thumb behind to him to where Han was stacking crates and trunks up into a wall.

 

Poe leveled a glare against Finn, who remained annoyingly unremorseful.  Walking over to Han he said, “We’ve got to at least get the kid out.  I don’t think he can fight.”

 

“I know, I know,” Han mumbled.  “They must have seen us at the station.  Maybe that ticket collector wasn’t as stupid as he acted.”

 

“What if they do think we’re just traveling under false papers,” Finn asked, coming over. 

 

“They don’t send soldiers after forgeries, Finn,” Han said solemnly.  Finn nodded, thinking that statement over.

 

“So you two are wanted for something else.”

 

“If we make it out of here I’ll explain it to you, kid,” Poe clapped him on the shoulder.  “But I need you to hide behind these crates for me while Han and I think up a plan.”

 

“I can help, Poe!”

 

“You’re already helping, remember? Dog and bag.”  Poe shoved Finn towards the makeshift wall, and Finn went, glaring.

 

“What if we disconnect the car?  We’re the last car on the train,” Poe whispered to Han.

 

“Couldn’t hurt.  I don’t see any tools around here, and that’s not a simple release on the car,” Han whispered back.

 

“You need a way to separate from the train,” Finn asked from behind the wall.

 

“Finn, I swear to God--,”

 

“No, I have an idea!” Finn looked over the wall and held up a stick of dynamite.

 

Han and Poe exchanged a quick look of disbelief before Han grabbed the dynamite, broke the stick in half, and headed back to the door.  Finn was grinning widely at Poe, who rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t get cocky, kid. What the hell did they teach you at that orphanage?”       

 

Shouts at the door made Poe reach out and shove Finn’s head back down behind the wall and turn, pistol drawn.  Han had two soldiers on him and a third was climbing into the car.  Poe aimed and caught one in the right knee.  That soldier went down hard but drew his own revolver.  Han managed to kick the gun out of his hand while wrestling with another soldier.  The stick of dynamite was rolling on the ground.  Poe exhaled heavily, drew his sword, and went to the third soldier, who was calling for reinforcements.

 

Soldier Three drew his own sword and squared off against Poe.  Han threw a hard punch at Soldier Two’s temple and Two stumbled away.  Poe parried the first attack by Three and surged forward looking for an opening.  Two swung at Han; he ducked and threw his fist at his attacker’s stomach.

 

Finn reached into the crate of dynamite for another stick.  They needed to get away from the rest of the train, hopefully before more soldiers showed up.  Baby let out a muffled bark.  Finn held out his hand and Baby dropped a match book into his hand.

 

“When we’re done I’m going to figure out how you know about matches,” Finn whispered.  He broke the dynamite in half the way Han had, lit a match, and held it to the fuse on the dynamite.  The fuse began to spark, and Finn crouched, ready to make a dash for the door once he got an opening.

 

Poe boxed Three away from the door, pivoting to place himself between the soldier and his comrades.  As soon as he did, Finn dashed from behind the crates and ran for the open door.

 

“Finn, no!”  Han shouted, throwing Soldier Two against the wall.  Finn made it to the door and bent down, pushing the lit dynamite into the release.  Suddenly a boot made contact with Finn’s head and he shouted out.  Soldier One still had some fight left in him, and he made to kick Finn again.  Finn rolled away from the door, just as the dynamite exploded.

 

The blast threw Han, Poe, and Soldiers Two and Three back.  Debris fell on Finn, and he covered his head to protect himself.  After he deemed it safe to look up, Finn saw Soldier One groan and try to push himself up.  Finn grabbed the nearest object and swung to hit Soldier One in the head with it.  That object turned out to be a broken plank of wood, and One fell unconscious at the blow.  Finn panted and looked over to see if Han and Poe needed any help.

 

Poe had disarmed Soldier Two and kicked him towards Han, who caught the soldier in a headlock.  Soldier Three was a heap on the ground, and Two joined him shortly.

 

Finn got to his feet and looked out at the train gaining distance away from them.  There were two other soldiers hanging out of the train, but they too far away to jump.  Finn turned back to the car and his ear was grabbed and twisted.

 

“Ow!  Hey! Get off!”

 

“What the hell were you thinking,” Han shouted.  Poe stood behind Han, arms crossed and angry.  “You could have gotten yourself killed!  Do you have any idea how--,”

 

“I helped!  You said we should disconnect the car and I did that!”

 

"You could have had your head blown off!  You could have died," Han hollered.

 

"But I didn't!"

 

Han released Finn’s ear, and Finn rubbed it instantly.  Finn looked down at the floor and frowned. 

 

“How’s your head,” Poe asked quietly.  Finn glanced up and shrugged.

 

“Fine.  Guess I have a thick skull.”

 

Poe huffed a laugh.  “I could have told you that before you pulled that stunt.”  Poe reached out and put his arm around Finn’s shoulders.  “Don’t worry about Han.  He was just scared for you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, Han only yells at the people he cares about.  I should know.”  Poe gave Finn a slight squeeze.  “What you did was pretty crazy, kid.  But--,” Poe plowed on when Finn opened his mouth, “it worked.  Han and I can’t fault you for the results.”

 

“Maybe next time you can include me in the plans,” Finn asked.  Poe rolled his eyes.

 

“And here I was hoping there wouldn’t be a next time.”  Poe gave him a small smile.  “But yeah.  I think we could manage that.”

 

“And stop calling me ‘kid,’” Finn added hopefully.

 

“Don’t go crazy, kid,” Han grunted.  He finished tying the soldiers together and was picking up their bag and Baby. 

 

“Okay.  We’ll work on the ‘kid’ thing,” Finn said cheerfully.  “What’s next?”

 

“We get off this car and make for the border,” Poe answered, holding out his hand.  “Ready to jump?”

 

_Telegram_

_PD HS and boy escaped.  Heading for border.  Orders?_

_Reply_

_Cannot pursue openly in Poland.  Place contacts at all ports in Poland and Germany.  They will not try a train again.  Confirm boy._


	7. Chapter 5: Lessons

“Why is the military after you two?”

 

The three of them and Baby had walked for a day straight before finding themselves at a small town just inside of the Polish border.  At the only inn the town offered Poe and Finn had let Han do all the talking and they managed to get a room for the night and some stew for dinner.  In the room Finn sat wrapped in a blanket on one of the two beds.  Poe and Han hung their socks and trousers in front of the fire in the hopes than they might dry out from the snow before they headed out the next day.

 

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?”  Poe chuckled.  “The military is after us because it’s made up of a lot of First Order members.  The First Order was primarily a military coup, not much political support.  That’s why the communists were able to come to power.  But purging the military of First Order conspirators would have gutted the entire military.  Every new government needs a strong military to support it and enforce order.”

 

“The communists chose to kept the military intact for the sake of stability,” Han continued.  “So the First Order was able to continue to operate in the background, and continue their purge of the aristocracy and anyone affiliated with the royal family under the guise of maintaining order for the communists.”

 

Finn looked between Poe and Han.  “So the First Order wants you because… Were you aristocrats?”

 

Han and Poe laughed at that.  “No, that’s not us,” Poe smiled.  “Han here was the head of the Imperial Guard if you’ll believe it.  I was an apprentice.  I was a few months short of becoming a guardsman when the coup happened.”

 

“So they want to arrest you for that?”

 

“They have arrested us, mainly because we helped the royal family escape,” Poe said.  “And then they released us, arrested us again.  Over and over for the past decade.”

 

“Why haven’t you left before?”

 

“Did you forget what happened on the train?  We knew we didn’t have much of a chance,” Han sighed, sitting down on the second bed across from Finn.

 

“But you’ve left now.  You’ve escaped!”

 

“Well, I’m not sure about that.  It depends on what kind of reach the First Order has built up over the years,” Poe said.  “But, yeah.  We’re out of Russia.” 

 

Poe and Han exchanged a look.  Leaving Russia was bittersweet.  For the majority of their lives it had been their home, and it had been their pride to serve the royal family.  There was nothing left for them back there now.  They had been a team since that night in 1916, and despite arrests Poe and Han had always managed to find each other and start over again.  This time would be no different.

 

Except this time, they were dragging a kid who looked like the Grand Duke Fyodor around with them.  Han Solo and Poe Dameron accompanying a ringer for Fyodor across Europe: that was three of the most wanted men on the First Order’s list all together as far as the First Order knew.  After the train fiasco a clear identification could be given for all three of them.  Han and Poe knew that being out of Russia was not the victory Finn seemed to think it was.

 

“I don’t know about you,” Poe said loudly, “but I’m exhausted!  I’m not sure I know the last time I slept.  What do you think, your highness?  Shall we turn in for the night?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “You only call me that when you want to distract me.” Finn sighed and stood up.  “Whoever is sleeping in this bed is going to have to share with Baby.  She’s fast asleep and I don’t want to wake her.”

 

Han rolled to lie down on the other cot.  “You two can fight over that.  I’m old, I’m decrepit, and I’m taking this bed.”

 

“It’s all yours, kid.  Just pass me one of those blankets,” Poe said reaching out.

 

“No, you take it.  I honestly don’t remember the last time I didn’t sleep on the floor,” Finn replied.  He walked the few steps to Poe with his blanket still wrapped around him.  “Besides I can sleep closer to the fire if I’m on the ground.”

 

Poe could feel the nerve in his forehead twitch.  He clenched his jaw for a moment before relaxing his face and attempting to look disappointed.

 

“You caught me, kid.  I wanted to sleep close to the fire.  I’m not sure if my toes have recovered from our hike.”

 

Han let out a small snort; Poe did not so much as glance at him.  Finn seemed to be mulling over what Poe had said before he gave a short nod.

 

“Very well.  You may take the fire and I will take the bed.”  With that Finn took the woven wool blankets from the foot of the bed and handed it to Poe.  Finn climbed into bed, pushing Baby slightly to free up some of the pillow.

 

“You’re a gracious ruler, my liege,” Poe laughed, bowing slightly.

 

“Both of you can be quiet and put out the lights.  Some of us are actually tired,” Han grunted.

 

*****

 

“Are we going to walk to Paris?”

 

“No, your highness.  We’re taking a boat from Germany.”

 

“So are we walking to Germany?”

 

“No, your highness.  We’re going to take a bus.”

 

“Not a train,” Finn asked.  Poe turned quickly.

 

“I am never taking a train with you again!”  Then Poe narrowed his eyes.  “Are you laughing at me, kid?  I think you’re laughing at me.”

 

“Never,” Finn smirked.  He turned to Han.  “What are we going to do once we get to Paris?”

 

“We’ll set up a meeting between you and an emissary for the dowagers.  If that goes well then you get to meet the dowagers.”  Han frowned down at the map in his hands.  “The bus stop is three streets over.  The innkeeper says the bus runs once a day.  Didn’t give a time.  So I guess we’ll just go to the stop and wait.”

 

“Emissary?”  Finn looked frantically between Poe and Han, who pointedly ignored him.  “Why do I have to meet with an emissary?  What do I say?  What do I do?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Poe said to Han.  “I picked up some food for the journey.  Should last us a couple days at least.”  Poe wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulders and started to lead him down the street.  “Ever been on a bus, buddy?  It’s cramped and smells bad.”

 

“Poe.” Finn drew himself up so he was nearly Poe’s height.  “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“Relax, kid, that will be the easy part.”  Poe continued to lead while Han fell a step behind to watch for any tails.  “No one can get an audience with the dowagers without speaking to an emissary first.  He’ll ask you some questions to prove that you are Fyodor, and then you’ll get to meet your family again.  It’s simple.”

 

“Prove I’m Fyodor?  You never said I had to prove I was the grand duke!”

 

“Let’s keep our voices down a bit, kid,” Han cautioned.

 

“But I can’t prove it,” Finn hissed.  Baby gave a little whine in Finn’s arms.  “Baby agrees with me.  I don’t remember anything before the orphanage.”

 

“That’s where Han and I come in,” Poe grinned.  “We knew the court.  Han here spent some quality time with Fyodor.”

 

They stopped at the corner where Han was told the bus would stop. 

 

“You did,” Finn asked Han.

 

Han reached out and rubbed Finn’s head.  “Yeah, you used to like to spend time with the guardsmen.  You would come running out of the palace whenever we were in the yard to watch us.  Your tutors would come to my rooms and tell me I’m distracting the grand duke and that you would never learn anything if you were constantly outside with me.  I told them they could take it up with your father.”

 

Finn smiled a little.  “So I was a bit of a troublemaker?”

 

“Oh you were impossible,” Poe groaned.  “You would sneak down to the kitchens and listen to the cooks tell all kinds of stories, and then at dinner you would sit in front of the Empress and your father and tell stories and use language that were _not_ appropriate for a grand duke.”

 

Finn laughed at that.  Then he sobered.  “But wait.  I don’t remember any of this.  If I go and tell the emissary or the dowagers all that, won’t I be lying?”

 

Poe and Han shared a look.  “Not exactly,” Poe said.  “You are Fyodor.  We’re just reminding you of what you’ve forgotten.  It’s not like you never knew any of this, right?”

 

Finn chewed his bottom lip.  “I suppose.  If I am Fyodor--,”

 

“You are,” Han interjected.  Poe looked impressed: he nearly believed Han himself.

 

“Right.  I am Fyodor.  So you’re just reminding me.”

 

“Exactly!  And who knows,” Poe continued, “maybe you’ll start to remember more once we start reminding you.”  Han rolled his eyes over Finn’s head at that statement.

 

Finn beamed at that.  “Right.  Okay.  Start reminding me.”

 

Han and Poe grinned.  “No time like the present,” Han said.  “You were born in a palace by the sea.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.  Your birth father was the emperor’s aide de camp.  Your mother was a lady of the court.  Both died in a shipwreck when you were two months old.”

 

“So even as Fyodor I’m an orphan,” Finn frowned.

 

“No,” Poe bent down to meet Finn’s eyes.  “You never knew your birth parents, but you were never an orphan.  The emperor took you as his ward immediately, and he was devoted to you, Finn.”

 

“He gave up his title for you,” Han added. 

 

“He did?”  Finn’s mouth dropped open in shock.  Han reached out, placed two fingers under Finn’s chin, and closed his mouth.

 

“Gapping like a fish is not for grand dukes, kid.  But yes, there were concerns about the succession.  Your older cousin, Ben, wanted to be sure that he would inherit the Russian empire.  Your father didn’t want to have any uncertainty, so he abdicated in favor of his sister and Ben became the official heir to the throne.”

 

Finn nodded slowly.  “Ben never liked me,” he said softly.

 

“Right,” Poe smiled to offer his support.  “But you were still raised as royalty.  Which brings me to this.” Poe took Baby out of Finn’s arms.  “Arms straight, shoulder back.  Imagine there’s a string attached to the top of your head and it’s pulling you up.”

 

Finn tried to mimic what Poe was doing.  “I feel ridiculous.  Like this?”

 

“You’re doing great.  Now when you walk take light steps, like the ground is made of glass,” Poe demonstrated, all the while holding Baby against his left hip.

 

“How do you know all this,” Finn asked, following Poe’s path down the road.

 

“I was an apprentice with the Imperial Guards.  Imperial Guards attended balls and formal functions.  I had to practice all of this to make sure I didn’t embarrass myself in front of all you royal people,” Poe laughed.

 

“And Poe hated every second of it,” Han said, following them along with practiced ease. 

 

“I didn’t want to spend my time learning all of the formalities,” Poe groused.  “I wanted to be fencing or shooting or anything that wasn’t walking back and forth with you barking orders at me.”

 

“That was my job,” Han chuckled.  “You’re doing well, Finn.  It’s like you’ve done it before.”  Han and Poe shared a wink.

 

“Well maybe I have,” Finn replied happily.  He stopped when Poe did.  “Now what?”

 

“You bow, like this,” Han demonstrated.  Finn copied.  “And then your hand gets kissed.” 

 

Finn held out his hand cautiously, glancing between the two of them. 

 

“No, Finn, don’t look like you’re scared.  Have a bit of confidence,” Poe instructed.  “Your hand is kissed because you are the grand duke.  It’s an honor.”

 

Finn straightened his back again and held his right hand out to Poe, looking him straight in the eyes.  Poe smiled, took the offered hand, and bowed over it.  With a quick peck on the back of Finn’s hand, Poe stood back straight and nodded.

 

“Better.  It looked like you meant it that time.”

 

“But wait,” Finn turned to Han.  “If my father abdicated for Aunt Leia so Ben would be the heir, how did I become the heir?  You said I was the empress’s heir before.”

 

Han frowned.  “When you were seven, Ben went to a monastery and you were named the new heir.”

 

“Why,” Finn asked.

 

Han hesitated, but Poe just shrugged.  “By that point Ben was probably already a member of the First Order.  The empress must have found out and had Ben sent away.  It all happened pretty quickly actually.  At the beginning of July, Ben was the heir and by August you were.  No one really knew the specifics except your father and your aunt.”  Poe looked over his shoulder.  “That’s our bus, buddy.  We’ll continue the royal lessons on the way.”

 

*****

 

A week later they arrived at the German port of Sassnitz.  Finn’s head felt ready to burst with everything Han and Poe had tried to teach him.  Fyodor didn’t like tea, and after trying some at one of the small towns the bus had stopped in for petrol Finn had to agree.  Tea was gross.  His grandfather had gone temporarily insane and tried to have Luke murdered in a fit of paranoia.  Apparently that was forgiven and Emperor Anakin had died peacefully and Luke had become emperor when he was just twenty-one.

 

Beyond the crazy family history and Russian history, he had etiquette rules to remember.  Poe had refused to let Finn have dinner one night until he could correctly name all the place settings on a diagram Han had drawn up and what course each utensil was for.  Finn had been ready to chew his own arm after that, and after he had commanded Poe and Han to never withhold food from him again, his teachers relented.  In fact, Poe bought him a pastry at the next stop as an apology.  That helped Finn forgive him.

 

“Now, buddy, one more time before we get on the ship,” Poe said excitedly.  Over the past week Finn had shown himself to be a quick study.  He could name all the rulers of Russia in order, he had picked up the French that Han remembered quickly, and he had even ridden a horse convincingly around a field when their bus had broken down for a few hours.  If Poe believed in miracles, this kid would be one.

 

Poe and Han walked a few steps ahead before turning.  Baby ran up to Han, spoiling the effect, but Han scooped her and placed her on his hip.  Finn stood tall and self-assured, shoulders back.  He walked in measured steps to Han and Poe, who both dipped into appropriate bows.  Finn gave a short bow in response and held out his right hand to Poe.  Poe took it in his, gave it a short squeeze of encouragement before kissing Finn’s hand.

 

“Beautiful, Finn,” Han clapped.  “That was beautiful!  You’ve come a long way.”

 

“I had good teachers,” Finn said with a smile.

 

“Let’s get onboard and find our cabin,” Poe suggested.  “Han and I got you a present.”

 

“Really?”  Finn’s eyes lit up.  Whether it was the idea of a present or because Poe had not let go of his hand, Han didn’t know.

 

_Telegram_

_HS PD and boy sighted at Sassnitz.  Can confirm boy is FS.  HS and PD bowed to him.  PD kissed his hand.  Orders?_

_Reply_

_Bring FS to me alive._


	8. Chapter 6: The Ship Part One

“Isn’t it a bit fancy?”

 

“Finn, this is a standard navy suit.  I’m not handing you coronation regalia,” Poe rolled his eyes.  “Just put it on and let’s see if it fits.”

 

“I don’t want to ruin it.  Can I save it for Paris,” Finn whined.

 

“You’re starting to sound like a kid again, kid,” Han said, shaking his head.  “You’re not going to ruin.  Just try it on so we can see if we need to make alterations to it.”

 

“Han, you and I can barely sew a button on.  We aren’t equipped to make alterations.”

 

“We can figure something out,” Han replied.

 

“If it comes to that, I can do it,” Finn interjected.  Han and Poe turned to him.  “Well, at the orphanage I sewed all my clothes.”

 

Poe put his hands on his hips.  “Anything else you care to share, your highness?  Did you also learn to be concert pianist at this orphanage?”

 

Finn made a face.  “No, of course not.”  Finn rubbed the fabric of the suit between his fingers.  “I can fix an oven.”

 

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Han said drily, but the left side of his face lifted up into a half grin.  “Poe and I will be on deck when you’re done.”  And then headed up the stairs.

 

Finn turned and headed into their cabin.  Baby barked from her spot on the lower bunk bed.

 

“I see you’ve settled in,” Finn smiled at Baby.  He placed the suit on the bunk.  White shirt, blue tie, vest, jacket, and trousers.  “I'm going to look ridiculous, Baby.”

 

Up on deck Han managed to borrow a chess set from one of the deckhands and he and Poe settled onto crates to play a match.

 

“He’s coming along nicely,” Han said casually.

 

“Finn’s a godsend.  I don’t know how he does it,” Poe responded studying the board before moving his knight forward.

 

“Almost like he did know it all before.”

 

Poe glared at Han.  “Don’t fool yourself, Han.  We can’t get lax.  Finn’s a natural but he’s not actually Fyodor.”

 

“I know.” Han moved a pawn.  “Wouldn’t it be funny if we actually did find the real Fyodor?  Han Solo and Poe Dameron strolling into Paris with the grand duke.”

 

“We don’t have that kind of luck, Han,” Poe sighed.

 

Han looked over Poe’s shoulder and grinned.  “Our luck might be changing.”  Han stood and Poe turned.

 

Finn had emerged, and Poe’s jaw dropped a fraction.  Finn wore the suit well.  The slight sheen of the suit reflected light up to his face and it looked like he was glowing.  The tie was undone and for some reason he was barefoot, but all Poe could do was huff a laugh and smile.  ‘Strangely endearing’ should be Finn’s middle name.

 

“I didn’t know how to,” Finn gestured to the tie.  Han took it from Finn’s neck and placed it around his own.

 

“I can only do it on myself.  We’ll teach you later.”  Han set to work on the tie.

 

Poe walked over with his hands in his pockets.  “Looks like it fits.”

 

“Yeah, I could take the waist in a bit and shorten the sleeves a centimeter or two if we had a needle and thread.  But it does fit surprisingly well,” Finn smiled.  Poe began to circle Finn slowly, looking him up and down, looking the suit up and down.  “Hey, what are you—stop that,” Finn spun around to keep his eyes on Poe.  “What, were you a vulture in another life?  Cut that out!”

 

Poe laughed and stopped in front of Finn.  “You decided to turn up your nose at shoes, huh?”

 

Finn blushed at that.  Against his complexion it was hard to see, but Poe caught the slight darkening of his cheeks.  “My boots looked stupid.  It looked like…” Finn paused.  “I looked like I was pretending.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Well that’s thinking about this backwards.” Finn looked up at him with a bit of desperation.  “You were pretending to be an orphan.  You were pretending to be a nameless little boy who had to sleep on floors and clean and cook and fix ovens.  Who you really were, the whole time, was a grand duke, who is brave and has a huge heart and can never say no to anyone if he thought he could help.  You’ve always been who you are.  It’s just how you had to live that changed.”

 

Finn stared at Poe.  Poe had to swallow and look away before he did something he would regret.

 

“Done with your heart-to-heart,” Han asked.  “Here, Finn.  Put that around your neck.  No, under the shirt collar.  Right, take the knot and the fabric and pull the knot side to side to bring the knot closer to your throat.  No, not like that.  Closer.  There ya go.  Don’t choke yourself.”

 

“Thanks, Han.  Ties are confusing,” Finn laughed.

 

“I didn’t make the rules, kid.  If I could get away without ties, I would.”  Han suddenly grinned like a wolf, and Poe knew he was in trouble.  “What do you say to another lesson, Finn?  This one will be a fun one.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Finn agreed quickly.  “What are we going to do?”

 

“Well, you used to love to dance, you know.”

 

Poe stared at Han.  He wouldn’t do this to Poe.  Han wasn’t that cruel.

 

“Dancing sounds great,” Finn grinned.  “What do I do?”

 

“Come here, Poe.  Finn, Poe will lead you through the steps.  Just follow his lead.  You know,” Han continued, ignoring the daggers Poe was sending his way, “Poe was a pretty good dancer back in the day.”

 

Then Finn turned hopeful eyes to Poe, and Poe found himself stepping closer, taking Finn’s right hand with his left and sliding his right hand around Finn’s waist.  Finn’s eyes went wide, then he placed his left hand on Poe’s shoulder.

 

Han started to hum a waltz, and Poe began to move Finn through the steps.  Finn could feel Poe’s breathing in his own chest.  He risked a glance down to watch as their feet moved in tandem.

 

“Keep your eyes up, Finn,” Poe instructed softly.  Finn snapped his head back up and met Poe’s eyes again.  “There you go.  Believe it or not it’s easier if you maintain eye contact.”  Han continued to hum and follow them around the deck at a safe distance.  Baby watched the pair from her hiding spot by the steps down to the cabins.

 

“You’re doing well,” Poe whispered.  “Do you want to try a spin?”

 

“Sure,” Finn breathed.  “How do I--?”

 

Poe easily lifted their clasped hand and pushed lightly on Finn’s hip.  Following Poe’s motions Finn turned easily out of Poe’s arm and then seamlessly back into it.  Poe caught his waist and pulled Finn into the next step of the waltz, as if he knew Finn was too dizzy to remember what came next.

 

“You are a good dancer,” Finn said quietly.

 

“Thank you.”  Poe smiled and led Finn through another spin.  He decided he liked spinning Finn; Finn gasped and looked so surprised every time Poe caught him after.  It was as if Finn was never sure if Poe would still be there when he turned back around.  Poe slowed them down until they were doing little more than swaying side to side.

 

“Are we stopping?”

 

“Well, those were the basics.  You know how to waltz now,” Poe said, but some reason he couldn’t speak above a hushed tone.

 

“What if I wanted to keep dancing with you,” Finn whispered back.

 

“Do you?”  Poe leaned closer to Finn, stopping their swaying entirely.  Finn leaned forward as well, glancing down to Poe’s lips and then back to his eyes.

 

“Damn it, Baby,” Han suddenly shouted.  Finn and Poe jumped apart.  Poe turned to see Han on his back on the deck and Baby running in a circle around him.  Han looked over at them.  “She tripped me.”

 

Poe laughed a little too loudly.  “Nice one, Baby.  Keep fighting the good fight.  Well, your highness, I think that’s all the time we have for lessons today.  Look at that.  The sun’s already setting.  How about we head back to our cabin for a scrumptious dinner of bread and ham.  I’ll meet you down there.”  Without looking at either Han or Finn, Poe jogged away and headed below deck.

 

Finn looked helplessly at Han.  Han shrugged, “Looks like we’re having dinner now.  Come and grab your dog so I can get up.”

 

Dinner was a one-sided affair, with Poe handling all of the conversation while Finn picked at his hunk of bread and Han looked on mildly amused.

 

“—and that is how you catch a rabbit,” Poe finished, brandishing his cup of weak beer.

 

“Good story,” Han said.  “Very informative.”

 

Poe looked over at Finn, who gave him a small smile.  The kid was clearly sad, and Poe knew it.  But did he really think Poe could just kiss him on the deck and consequences be damned?  No, if Poe could avoid bringing emotions into this for a bit longer.  Just until the he and Han had the reward money and then maybe he could convince Finn to…dance with him again.

 

That didn’t help Poe now, with Finn looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“Hey, you know what,” Poe said, making an effort to bring his voice back to a normal volume.

 

“I now know how to catch a rabbit,” Finn answered drily.

 

“No, not that,” Poe smiled.  “Han has told you some stories about he and you when you were younger.  I’ve never told you a story about you and me from when you were a grand duke.”

 

“Did we know each other,” Finn perked up. 

 

“Eat your dinner and I’ll tell you.”  Poe grinned as Finn took a deliberately large bite of bread and looked eagerly at Poe.  “Good.  We didn’t really know each other.  You didn’t live at the Imperial Palace when you were young, and that’s where I trained.  But we did meet.”

 

“You’re very dramatic tonight,” Han said lazily, leaning back against the wall with Baby resting on his chest.

 

“Hey, this is my story and I can tell it how I like.  Right, Finn?” Finn nodded quickly and Poe continued, “Thank you.  So anyway I was seventeen, and on a dare from one of the other apprentices I climbed all the way to the top of the biggest pine tree on the palace grounds, and I tied a white handkerchief to the highest branch.  It was a stupid dare, probably wasn’t safe, but I did it anyway.”

 

“Which shows you that nothing’s changed,” Han interrupted.  Finn laughed, but Poe scowled.

 

“Thanks, Han.  Your love and support mean a lot.  Anyway, Finn, you had been at the palace for maybe a year and you must have been bored out of your mind.  You overheard some of the kitchen boys talking about what I had done, and you got it into your head to try it.”

 

“I tried to climb the tallest pine tree?”

 

“You sure did.  You actually announced that you were going to do it to the entire kitchen staff.  I guess none of the adults took you seriously, but the kitchen boys wanted to see you try.  A group of them followed you out there, and you started climbing.”

 

“Did I make it?”  Finn leaned forward.

 

“Well, no.  You got stuck.”  Poe tossed his head back and laughed at the look of utter disappointment on Finn’s face.  “No, if you had done it we might not have met, kid.  After you got stuck the kitchen boys panicked.  They thought they would get in trouble.  One of them ran and found me while I was in the middle of a fencing session.”

 

“Why did he go find you, if you and I had never met?”

 

“Because I was the only one who had ever climbed that entire tree and come back down.  Han was there, and started yelling at me.  Saying if I didn’t get you down that he was going to wring my neck.”

 

“Really,” Finn asked surprised.

 

“Yeah, you were his favorite back then too.”  Poe rolled his eyes and punched Han’s arm with good humor.  Han shook his head and gestured for Poe to continue.  “So out I go to the pine tree to rescue the grand duke I’ve never spoken to.  I start climbing, and I start shouting your name over and over because I can’t see you at all.  I must have been calling you for ten minutes before you finally said--,”

 

_“Are you mad at me?”_

_Poe squinted up.  He could barely make out a person huddled against the trunk about a half a meter to his left._

_“What?”_

_“Are you mad at me?”_

_“No.”  Poe pulled himself up onto a branch running perpendicular to the one the grand duke was on.  The boy looked nervous, but not scared.  His white shirt was torn at one shoulder and his dark red breeches had pine needles sticking out of them, but otherwise the boy seemed unhurt.  “No, I’m not mad at you.  I was trying to find you so I can bring you back down.  You scared General Solo pretty bad with this stunt.”_

_The grand duke chewed on his bottom lip.  “I didn’t mean to scare anyone.  I heard someone else did it…”_

_“Yes, but that person has a few years on you and bit more strength in his arms.”  Poe frowned as the grand duke’s face twisted.  Was he going to cry?  “And he also happens to be an idiot.  You don’t want to follow his example.”_

_The grand duke blinked.  “Was it you?”_

_“Do you see another idiot in this tree,” Poe grinned.  The grand duke laughed._

_“I don’t think you’re an idiot.”_

_“Well, thank you, your highness.  How would you feel about continuing this conversation on the ground?  As much as I enjoy the company, the needles are driving me crazy.”_

_“I don’t know how to get back down,” the grand duke admitted with shame.  Poe had to bite back a laugh._

_“Oh yeah?  And here I was thinking you came up here all the time.”  Poe smiled as he managed to get a childish giggle out of the boy.  “But if you want, I was thinking I’d carry you down.  But only if you want to.”_

_“How?”_

_“Well, you have to do one more brave thing for me, okay?”  Poe gestured to the branch he was sitting on.  “I need you to come over to this branch.  All you have to do is stand up, keep a hold on the trunk.  Good.  Now stretch out your left leg.  Careful.  There you go.  Now push off with your right leg.  I’m right here; I won’t let you fall.”_

_Poe held out his arms, but the boy managed to shift his weight over to Poe’s branch and stood there clutching the trunk of the tree as though his life depended on it._

_“Great job, buddy!  That was the hardest part!”_

_“It was?”  The boy slowly slid down until he was sitting on the branch next to Poe._

_“Yep.  Because now you get to hang on to my back while I’ll take you down.”_

_The boy smiled.  “I can do that.”_

_“That’s the spirit.  Just wrap your arms around my neck.  Don’t choke me, buddy.  And get your legs here.  Great.  Now just hold on and we’ll be on the ground in no time.”  Poe started his descent, but he could feel the boy shaking against his back.  “Hey, why did you think I was mad at you before?”_

_“You were yelling ‘Fyodor.’”_

_“That’s your name.”_

_“Yeah, but no one calls me that unless they’re mad at me.  Everyone just calls me--,”_

“Angel.”

 

Poe’s head jerked up and stared at Finn.  Han slowly leaned forward to Baby’s displeasure, who got off Han’s chest and walked over to Finn.

 

“How did you know that, Finn,” Poe asked slowly.

 

Finn shrugged.  “Déjà vu.  You said it happened to everyone.”

 

Poe and Han looked at each other.  Han shrugged.  Poe gave a slight nod.

 

“Right, déjà vu.  Well, that’s right.  Everyone at court called you ‘angel.’  Anyway, I got you back to the ground.  As soon as you got off my back, Han here grabbed you by the arm and started to tell you off.  He said he was going to take you straight to your father and you were going to explain to him why you thought climbing that tree was a good idea.  I did not envy you, kid,” Poe laughed.  “You still managed to get free from Han and give me a hug.  You thanked me twenty times before Han had enough and dragged you off to the palace.”

 

Finn was lying on his back looking at the ceiling.  “And that was the only time we met?”

 

“Yeah.  A week later the First Order coup happened.”

 

“I liked that story.  I wished I had met you sooner.  We could have had more adventures.”

 

Poe laughed, “Yeah, and at the end of all of them one of us would have gotten in trouble.”

 

“That would have been a guarantee,” Han said.  Standing up, Han stretched his back and groaned.  “I’m old and I’m tired.  I call the top bunk.”

 

Finn rolled onto his stomach.  “Poe can have the bottom bunk.  I’ll take the floor.”

 

“Nice try, kid.  Baby won’t sleep on the floor, and she refuses to sleep with me.  You’re on the bed again.”

 

Finn groaned.  “You keep making excuses to sleep on the floor.”

 

“I don’t make excuses.  I merely point out the reasons why you need to take the bed.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Great, one of you crazies put out the light.”

 

_Telegram_

_Two operatives sent to collect FS._


	9. Chapter 7: The Ship Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A return of some PG, cartoon-style violence in this chapter. Also there is a vague description of drowning, although nothing explicit.

Finn couldn’t sleep.  Ever since he had left the orphanage his life had taken a dramatic turn for the better.  Sure, the soldiers on the train had not been great, but they had survived and hadn’t seen a single soldier since then.  He had three friends, he traveled all the way to Germany, and he was starting to remember a few things from his past.  None of the memories had really meant anything yet; mostly he got glimpses of kind blue eyes and a man’s voice calling him “my angel.”  It was a start though.

 

Today, though, had given Finn a lot to think about.  Poe Dameron was a strange man, Finn decided.  He could be very kind sometimes, while other times he would brood or talk frantically as though talking was the only thing that could keep him sane.  Finn didn’t understand Poe.  But he would like to.  He would like to know everything about Poe.  Finn would give almost anything to dance with Poe again.  That had been amazing, and he was sure that Poe had been about to kiss him before Han had fallen over.  Finn would like to kiss Poe, if he was given another chance.

 

That was the thought keeping Finn awake.  That and Han’s snores.  Growing up in an orphanage Finn had had to learn to sleep when he got the chance to sleep, no matter what sounds were around him.  Han’s snores were a different story; they were loud and had a gurgle at the end and no matter what Finn tried he could not drown it out.  He tried to focus on the creaks of the ship instead.  He heard some footfalls above him on the deck.  It had begun to rain.  The wind was picking up.  And there was the gurgle snore.  How could Poe sleep through that?

 

Suddenly Finn heard a whimper beyond his door.  Finn sat up and put his feet on the floor, straining his ears.  There was that whimper again, followed by a soft cry.  Someone was hurt.  Finn got out of bed and padded over to the door.  He opened it a crack and peeked out.  Someone was definitely in pain but Finn couldn’t see.  He closed the door behind him as he slipped into the short hall.

 

He crept towards the stairs.  He could make out voices now.

 

“Please stop!  There’s no one named Fyodor on this ship!”  Another cry of pain.

 

“Do not lie to us.  We saw him get onboard at Sassnitz.”

 

“I’m not lying.”  Another louder shout.

 

“Stop it!”  Finn’s eyes grew wide.  Had he really just shouted?

 

“Nines, grab him!”

 

A man in all white jumped down the stairs and grabbed Finn’s wrists.  Finn struggled but the other man was stronger and managed to pull his up the stairs.  On deck there was another man dressed in white and one of the deckhands on his knees, clutching his hands to his chest.

 

“Are you okay,” Finn gasped out.  The deckhand gave him a dazed look before the man in white who stood above him hit him on the head with a black club.  The deckhand fell in a heap and the second man in white approached Finn.

 

“Well, looks like he came running to us,” the second man said with a smile.

 

“It’s him,” Nines breathed.  “Are you sure, Zeroes?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Let me go,” Finn glared.

 

Nines and Zeroes laughed.  “Sure.  Nines, you’ve got the gag?”

 

“Poe!”

 

Poe woke up to Baby’s barking and claws.  “What the hell, Baby?”  Poe swatted at her but she didn’t stop.  Poe sat up and grabbed the dog and gave her a brief shake.  “What do you want?”

 

There was a flash of lightning and Poe saw the bottom bunk empty.  Then over the rain he heard his name.  “No.”  Poe rushed out of the room, forgetting to grab any of his weapons.  He dashed up the stairs to find Finn gagged and wrists bound with two First Order soldiers trying to pull him towards the railing.

 

“No!”  Poe shouted.  The other three man turned to look at him and he tried to run to them but the deck was too slick and he could only manage to slide.

 

“Nines, get rid of him.  We’ve got the one we want.”

 

Nines dropped his grip on Finn’s shoulder to turn on Poe.  Finn lashed out with his leg to kick Zeroes in the shin.  Zeroes grunted but kept Finn’s bound wrists in his hand.  He turned Finn around and held Finn against his chest, one arm around Finn’s neck and the other around Finn’s waist.  Zeroes started to pull Finn backwards, and on the wet planks Finn couldn’t drag his heels.

 

Poe dodged the first punch easily, and landed his own fist in Nines’s side.  Nines staggered away and swung wildly at Poe.  It went wide.  Poe grabbed Nines’s shoulders and thrust his knee up into the soldier’s groin.  Nines fell to his knees on the deck, and Poe quickly grabbed the back of Nines’s collar and slammed his face into the deck.  Nines went limp.

 

Finn tried to throw his leg back but he couldn’t land another kick on Zeroes.  He looked around as much as he could with Zeroes’s arm around his neck.  There was a length of rope on the deck, and Finn managed to catch it between his feet.  As Zeroes continued to drag him backwards the rope began to go taut.  Poe saw what Finn had done and scrambled to where the rope was tied off.

 

Poe grabbed the other end of the rope and pulled it hard.  Finn and Zeroes fell forward, and Poe rushed over.  He threw Zeroes off of Finn and landed a fist to the soldier’s face.  Zeroes took the hit and rolled out of Poe’s grasp.  Finn tried to push himself away with his legs, but Zeroes still grabbed him and tried to pull him up.  On the wet deck Zeroes and Finn both lost their balance.  Zeroes fell forward and hit his head on the side railing of the boat.  He fell to the deck and did not rise.  Poe didn’t notice.  All he saw was Finn fall backwards and over the side of the ship into the sea below.

 

Panic seized Finn.  He couldn’t breathe; he couldn’t use his arms.  Water was everywhere.  'Not again,' he thought helplessly.

 

Suddenly he was jerked up.  Poe had an arm around Finn’s waist.  Poe grunted and tried to evaluate his options.  He had tied a rope around his waist before jumping in after Finn, but he couldn’t climb one-handed. 

 

“Oi!”  Poe looked up.  A deckhand was looking over the side of the ship.  “Hold on!  I’ll pull you up!”

 

“Okay, Finn,” Poe gasped.  “I got you.  We’re almost there.”  Poe held on to Finn while trying to use his legs to push against the hull of the ship to help the deckhand.  Finn was too light, even as a dead weight against Poe’s side.  Once they were close to the railing the deckhand tied off the rope quickly before reaching over to take Finn from Poe’s grasp.  Poe pulled himself the rest of the way up and on to the ship. 

 

The deckhand had laid Finn down flat.  Poe knelt down next to Finn’s head and quickly undid the gag.  Instantly Finn began to choke and cough.

 

“Oh thank God,” Poe groaned, throwing his head back.  He breathed out a sigh before focusing on the rope around Finn’s wrists.  “You’re okay, Finn.  You’re alright.  Don’t try to move.  Just lie still for me, Finn.”

 

“Uh,” the deckhand coughed.  “What should I do with the jerks in white?”

 

“What?”  Poe looked away from Finn long enough to notice the two First Order soldiers were still unconscious.  At least the rain had begun to let up.  “How did they get on board?”

 

“Motorboat.  It’s tied alongside.”

 

“Tie them up and dump them in their boat.  Then set them adrift,” Poe ordered, turning back to Finn. 

 

Poe got Finn’s wrists free and Finn shot up to throw his arms around Poe’s neck.  He was sobbing.  Poe held Finn tightly, one arm around the small of Finn’s back and the other cradled the back of Finn’s head.

 

“Shh, Finn.  I’m here.  I’ve got you.  You’re safe.  Shh, angel, please.  Are you hurt?  Did they hurt you?”

 

Finn shook his head weakly, gasping for breath between sobs.  “P-p-poe…”

 

“Right here.  I’m right here.  I’m not leaving, okay?”

 

“H-he tried to d-d-drown me…”

 

“Shh, angel.  It’ll be okay.  Can you stand?  Can we go down to the cabin?  I want to get you dry.”

 

“Can I help?”  The deckhand was standing back next to Poe.  Poe looked at him bewildered.  The deckhand shrugged.  “He came up here to help me.  He heard those guys beating me up.  They were looking for some man named Fyodor.  I told them there was no Fyodor on board and they kept hitting me.  He tried to get them to stop.”

 

Poe felt his eyes prick.  He huffed weakly and looked down at the top of Finn’s head.  “God, you are something else, kid.”  Poe looked up at the deckhand.  “Thank you.  I think I can take it from here.”

 

The deckhand nodded and clapped Poe on the shoulder before walking off towards the captain’s quarters.

 

“Okay, Finn.  I’m going to pick you up.  We’re going back to our cabin.”

 

“D-don’t leave.”

 

“I won’t.  I’ll be with you the whole time.  I promise, Finn.  Here, keep your arms around my neck, okay?  I’ll take care of everything else.”

 

Poe got an arm under Finn’s knees and pushed himself to his feet.  Finn was shaking hard and Poe could swear he could feel Finn’s racing heartbeat.  Poe made his way down the stairs slowly, cautiously, murmuring softly to Finn the whole time.  He didn’t know what he was saying; he wanted to give Finn something to focus on. 

 

Their cabin was dark.  A loud snort let Poe know that Han was still asleep.  How the hell could he still be asleep?  Poe rolled his eyes.  A soft whine and Baby came out from under the bunkbed. 

 

“Hey, Baby.  I’ve got him, see?  No need to worry.”  Poe sat down on the edge of Finn’s bunk and adjusted his grip on the man in his arms.  “Baby woke me up.  She knew you were in trouble.”

 

“G-g-good g-girl,” Finn stuttered out, giving a weak a smile.

 

“Yeah, she’s a good dog,” Poe said quietly.  “We need to get you dry.”

 

“Y-y-you too.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Don’t worry about me, Finn.  Let me take care of you, okay?”  Poe looked around.  “Well you have your new suit, but that won’t be comfortable. Wait.  Perfect.”  Poe pulled his long overcoat over with his foot.  “Finn, can you help me get your shirt off?  Let go of my neck for a second.”

 

Finn reluctantly eased his grip on Poe and reached for the hem of his shirt.  He pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor.  Poe gasped, and Finn looked at him.  Poe touched the scar on his side.

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

“I-I don’t remember.  I’ve always h-had it.  That and the one on my b-back,” Finn began to shiver again.  But Poe gently leaned Finn forward so he could look at Finn’s back.

 

Poe inhaled sharply through his teeth.  From Finn’s right shoulder to his left hip ran a dull pick scar.  It was about the width of one of Poe’s fingers, a clean straight line.

 

“A sword.”  Poe closed his eyes and pulled Finn back against him.  “That’s a sword scar.”

 

“A s-sword?”  Finn frowned.  “Yeah.  A red s-sword.” Another shiver ran through Finn.  “P-poe.  I’m cold.”

 

“Right, sorry.  I’m sorry, Finn.”  Poe reached down and drew his coat up and around Finn.  Finn put his arms through the sleeves, and Poe buttoned it fully closed.  “I’m going to lay you down, Finn.  You need to get your trousers off.  While you do that, I’ll change too.”  Finn grabbed Poe’s hand as Poe moved to step away from the bunk.  Poe smiled down at him.  “I’m not leaving.  Would it help if I keep talking?  Then you know I’m still here?”

 

Finn nodded and released Poe’s hand.

 

“You’ll be sick of my voice by the end of the night, buddy.  Okay.  No offense, but your coat is all patches.  I guess I’ll wear Han’s.  Serves him right.  How did he sleep through all of this?  What do you think of his snoring?  It used to drive me up the wall.  I guess after a few years I got used to it.  God, our clothes are soaked.  I don’t know what we’ll wear tomorrow.”  Poe tossed his wet clothes in a pile and buttoned Han’s coat all the way.  He turned back to Finn and gathered Finn’s discarded clothes and threw them on top of his.

 

“How do you feel, Finn?”

 

“Cold.  Scared.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“Could you…could you stay here tonight?”

 

Poe frowned.  “I told you, Finn.  I’m not leaving.”

 

“No, I meant…in the bed,” Finn said, not meeting Poe’s eyes.

 

“I’d like to see someone try and stop me,” Poe said with an edge.  “After that, I need to make sure you don’t wander off into another kidnapping.  Scoot over.”

 

*****

 

 “Poe.”

 

If there was one guaranteed way to wake Poe Dameron up it was that voice in that tone.  Poe’s eyelids shot up and he squinted up to see the fuzzy figure of his former superior officer and current partner in crime leaning over him.  There was a weight on Poe left side and he couldn’t feel his left arm.  Confused, Poe rubbed his eyes and looked over to see Finn curled up next to him in the small bed, fast asleep.  He looked relaxed and peaceful.  Poe could get used to that.

 

Then the events of last night came back, and Poe turned back to glare at Han, who had his hands braced on the top bunk and was leaning forward directly above Poe.

 

“What the hell happened to you last night?  Did you temporarily die?  How did you snore through a kidnapping attempt?”

 

Han’s eyes went wide.  “ _What?_ ”

 

“First Order.  Two soldiers.  They’re gone now, but Finn was nearly drowned.  And you slept through it all,” Poe hissed.

 

Han pushed himself away from the bunk and turned around, muttering curses to himself.  He bowed his head and said quietly, “Are you hurt?  Either of you?”

 

“We’re fine.  Well,” Poe amended, “Finn was pretty shaken up.  He didn’t want me to leave his sight.  But after being attacked and falling into the sea, I guess that might be a normal reaction.”

 

“I should have been there.  Wake me next time,” Han ordered.

 

“I was a bit busy, Han!  And there better not be a ‘next time.’”

 

“Poe?”

 

Poe whipped his head around to see Finn blinking awake next to him.

 

“Hey, buddy.  How are you feeling?  I was just filling Han here in on our little midnight excursion last night,” Poe forced a smile.

 

“I’m alright.”  Finn pushed himself up, and Poe followed him.  “I-I’m sorry.  For last night.  I should have--,”

 

“Kid, I never want to hear you apologize for anything that happened last night,” Poe said, leaving no room for argument.  Han nodded, hands on his hips.

 

Finn’s lips quivered into a smile.  “I’ll try.”  Finn’s gaze dropped to the blanket that had pooled at his waist.  He started to pull at one of the loose threads.  “It was the water.  It was like it was happening again.  He was trying to drown me.”

 

Han inhaled sharply.  “Last night?  Someone tried to drown you last night?”

 

“No, before.  I don’t know.  More déjà vu?”  Finn shrugged.

 

“Poe, I need to talk to you,” Han said quickly.

 

Poe, on the other hand was focused on Finn.  “Before?  At the orphanage or before that?”

 

“Poe, I need to talk to you now.”

 

“Hold on a second, Han--,”

 

“No, now.”

 

“I don’t really remember,” Finn began before a knock on their cabin door froze the occupants.  Baby, who had been hiding under the bunks, dashed out and starting barking at the door.  Han reached up and took his pistol from under his pillow and turned to the door.  Poe slipped out of the bunk and placed himself between the door and Finn.  Finn sighed, “We’re back to this?”

 

“Ask me again when we’re off this ship,” Poe answered.  He gave a nod and Han slowly cracked the door open.

 

“Hello.  You don’t remember me, but you borrowed a chess set from me yesterday.  And two of your friends saved me last night,” the deckhand said cheerfully. 

 

Han opened the door more.  “I remember you.  Do you need something?”

 

“Well, I wanted to thank them.  And I’ve got something that might be of use,” the deckhand gestured to a large trunk next to him. 

 

Finn slipped past Poe and walked over to the door.  He looked ridiculous with Poe’s long black coat hanging off his smaller body.  Poe cracked a smile at that.

 

“My name is Finn.  What’s yours,” Finn asked holding out a hand.

 

“Erik, but everyone calls me Slip.”

 

“Thank you, Erik, for your help last night.”

 

“I didn’t really do anything,” Erik said, slightly dazed.  He took Finn’s hand and shook it.  “I should be thanking you.  You made those soldiers stop.”

 

“I made them knock you unconscious, you mean.”  Finn and Erik shared a laugh.  “But you’re welcome.”  Finn turned to Poe.  “Poe was the one who actually took the soldiers out.”

 

Poe approached them.  “Well I couldn’t let you have all the fun,” he said lightly.  If he joked about it enough, maybe the tightness in his chest and his shaking hands would ease.  He and Erik shook hands.  “And thanks for pulling us out of the sea.  That was the weak point in my plan.”

 

Erik laughed.  “You’re welcome.  Glad I could help.  So, the trunk.”  Erik waved his hand at it.  “We had a passenger a few months ago and he left it here.  Haven’t heard anything from him, so anything you find is yours.  If you need anything, let me know.”

 

“Only you could make a friend while you were getting kidnapped,” Han said, sounding mildly impressed.  Erik flushed slightly at that before turning and walking away.  “Let’s see what’s in this trunk.”

 

Poe pulled it into the cabin, then knelt to study the locks.  “I can get this open in a second.  Finn, in the pocket of my coat is a small leather case.  That’s it.  Thanks,” Poe took it and flipped it open to inspect his tools.  He took out a pick with a thin wire at the end.  He set to work on the first of the two locks, sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration.

 

Finn sat next to him.  Tilting his head, he examined the second lock and watched what Poe was doing.  Finn grabbed one of his boots and flipped it over.  From the heel of the boot he pulled out a needle.  Three seconds later both locks clicked open.

 

“So I assume at this orphanage in between classes on dynamite and oven maintenance you learned to pick locks,” Poe said casually.

 

“Sometimes the younger kids didn’t get enough food so I would break into the pantry to get them some more,” Finn said opening the trunk.  He missed the incredulous looks Poe and Han shared.  “Look at all these clothes!  Poe, Han, I think we might be the best dressed men in Paris with all this!”  

 

_Telegram_

_Operatives failed to obtain FS.  Ship will dock in France today.  Orders?_

_Reply_

_Send all available men to Paris.  Track them.  We will be there soon._


	10. Chapter 8: The Emissary

Following the excitement of the prior legs of the journey, arriving in France and traveling to Paris was almost anticlimactic.  Sure, Finn had been too nervous to go back on deck for a day and had stayed in the cabin tailoring new suits for the three of them.  Then, once they had disembarked at Calais, Poe had flat out refused to take a train to Paris, which led to Han, Poe, Finn, and Baby bouncing in the back of a truck with a few dozen rolls of Persian carpets all the way to the capital city.  Han had not been amused, but Finn immensely enjoyed the whole experience.  He had laughingly called it their flying carpets and even Han had cracked a smile at that.

 

Upon arriving in Paris, Han and Poe did not give Finn much time to look around before getting him into a hotel room on the Left Bank.

 

“We have to be careful, Finn,” Poe begged.  “Being in Paris doesn’t mean the First Order disappears.  Now that we’re this close to the dowagers they are going to try even harder to catch you.”

 

“I came all the way to Paris and now you’re going to lock me in my room?”

 

“Of course not.  You are going to stay here with Poe while I arrange a meeting,” Han said.  Poe turned wide eyes on Han.  Han rolled his eyes.  “Poe, I _am_ more likely to have contacts in Paris than you.  I was a general, remember?  I’ll be an hour or two.  You can keep Angel company until then, right?”

 

Finn and Poe stared.

 

“You’re calling me ‘Angel’ now?”

 

Han scowled.  “It slipped out.”  Poe jerked his head to the door.  Han sighed.  “Finn, I’m going to talk to Poe for a second.  Remind him that I am older than him and don’t take orders from him.”

 

Finn looked between the two of them before shrugging.  “Suit yourself.  I’m going to try out the bathtub.”  He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

Poe waited until he heard the water turn on before rounding on Han.  “What is going on with you?  Ever since the ship you’ve been acting strange.  Is it about the kidnapping?  Finn is fine.”

 

Han sighed.  “I can’t tell you.  But,” he continued when Poe opened his mouth to reply, “I’m almost positive we have the actual grand duke taking a bath in our hotel room.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “That’s not possible, Han.  Fyodor is dead or else someone would have found him before now.  It’s been ten years.”

 

“And where were people looking for the grand duke all that time?  Not in an orphanage.  It’s not only that he looks like Fyodor.  He’s remembering things.  You don’t honestly believe that it’s déjà vu that led him to know Fyodor was called ‘angel’?  And what about the fact he could speak French perfectly his first try?  Did he learn that in between picking locks for food and cleaning chimneys at that orphanage?  Then there’s what he said about drowning--,”

 

“That’s what it is.  That’s what has you so sure Finn is a grand duke,” Poe said.  “I never heard of anyone trying to drown Fyodor.”

 

“Witnesses were sworn to secrecy.”

 

Poe’s shoulders slumped and he buried his face in his hands.  He stood there breathing, thinking.  “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I wasn’t sure before.  If I had known I wouldn’t have let you--,”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Poe snapped.  “He and I never—it’s fine.  He’s the grand duke and that’s…great.  It’s fantastic.  We don’t have anything to worry about.  Go set up the meeting.”

 

“Poe.”

 

“This isn’t about me,” Poe straightened and crossed his arms.  “Go set up that meeting.  We’ll be here.”

 

Poe moved to the dirty window and watched the people and cars go by.  He was there half an hour later when Finn emerged, with a very clean and happy Baby.

 

“The bath works.  I had to liberate a couple roaches before but no complaints.”  Finn frowned.  “Are you okay, Poe?”

 

“Yeah, of course, buddy.  I was thinking how close the grand duke came to being called Fish,” Poe said lightly.

 

“I’m still not sure I am Fyodor,” Finn admitted.  “I don’t feel like royalty.”

 

“Well you are.  This time tomorrow you could be with your father.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “I don’t know if I can believe that yet.  You and Han were so sure, even back in St. Petersburg.  Thank you, for that.”

 

“Don’t.  Honestly, don’t thank me for that.”  Poe sighed.  “I was thinking after this I might go south.  I’ve never seen a beach before, you know.”

 

“I didn’t know that.  Can I come?”

 

Poe smiled but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes.  “You’re going to be with your family.  You’ll need time with them, Finn.  Besides, I didn’t think going to the ocean would be something you were interested in.”

 

“It’s not really.  But I want to go with you.  We could…try dancing again.  I don’t think I ever got the spin worked out.”  Finn knew he sounded a bit desperate, but Poe was talking about leaving and that was not acceptable.

 

“Finn,” Poe started, and then stopped himself.  “Finn, there will be other people to dance with you.  People who should be dancing with grand dukes.”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Finn said, stepping closer to Poe, “but I was told there was a coup in Russia, ten years ago.  That would make Fyodor a dowager grand duke, wouldn’t it?  Dowager grand dukes can choose who they want to dance with.”

 

“I’m not sure your father or your aunt will feel the same way.”  Poe stared at Finn.  Was this kid real?  “I’m not sure if you noticed but you’ve been running across Europe with a criminal.”

 

“You’re not really a criminal.”

 

“Oh I fit all the criteria, buddy.”

 

“But you were just pretending!  You told me that I had been pretending to be a nameless orphan, and you were doing the same.  The whole time you’ve actually been protecting the royal family and hiding with a general and doing anything you could to stay alive.”

 

“You don’t know me, Finn,” Poe whispered sadly.

 

“I think I know you better than you think I do,” Finn smiled and took Poe’s hand.

 

“We are meeting with the Countess Kenobi tomorrow morning,” Han announced, flinging the door open and then throwing it shut behind him.  “The dowagers are out of town until tomorrow evening but we should—what’s wrong?”

 

Poe had pressed himself as close against the wall as he could while Finn was scowling at the floor.

 

“Nothing is wrong.  Everything is great.  Everything is--,”

 

“Cut it out, Poe,” Finn sighed.  “He’s worried that we won’t be friends if I do turn out to be Fyodor.”

 

“We’ll still be friends,” Poe said quickly.  “It’s the dancing part that might change.”

 

“And I told you I can dance with anyone I want!”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“I don’t know what you two are talking about,” Han interrupted, “but experience tells me that: one, Poe is being an idiot and two, Finn is missing some crucial information.”  Finn and Poe stared at Han with dropped jaws.  “You both look ridiculous.  Shut your mouths, and grab your coats.  There is something called a bistro at the corner.  We can go have dinner and then have an early night.  We’re expected at 1000 hours tomorrow.”

 

*****

 

“If you will take a seat the countess will be with you shortly,” the butler said almost without moving his lips before withdrawing from the room.  Finn sank down into a yellow upholstered chair and gazed around the room.  Everything was a shade of yellow or dune, from the carpet to the molding.  Even the marble around the fireplace had a golden hue. 

 

A door at the far end of the parlor opened and a woman who couldn’t have been much older than Finn walked in purposefully.  Finn jumped to his feet.  She was dressed in a cream blouse and what Finn was sure was silk green trousers.  Ladies wore trousers?  Paris was a strange place.

 

“General Solo, it is a pleasure,” the woman stated, holding out her hand.  Han bowed and gave her hand a quick kiss.  “My father spoke highly of you.  It’s a shame you could not make it to Paris sooner.”

 

“I heard the sad news.  My condolences, my lady.”

 

“No need for such formality here.  Expatriates must be friends.  You may call me Rey.  Or Lady Rey, if you must.  And who are you?”  Rey turned to Poe, who was doing his best to not be noticed next to Han.

 

“Poe Dameron, my lady.”

 

Rey tilted her head to the side.  “That name sounds familiar.  Did you know Lieutenant Wexley?”

 

“Snap?  He was my fencing instructor,” Poe felt a smile stretch across his face.  “Is he still alive?”

 

“Of course he is,” Rey laughed.  “He is traveling with the dowagers at the moment.  But you must let me be the one to re-introduce you.  He told me once that your death was one of his greatest regrets.”  Rey added conspiratorially, “He has grown very fat.  You must tease him about that.”

 

Poe had to look away.  He never imagined that anyone from his past life had made it out of Russia.  At some point between his second and third arrest he became convinced that he and Han were the only guardsmen left alive.

 

“Thank you, my lady.  I will be sure to tease him mercilessly,” Poe smiled again to her.

 

“Excellent.  And now, I don’t need to ask who you are.  You look so much like Fyodor.  Much more than anyone else who has come here.”

 

“Call me Finn.  No one calls me Fyodor, Lady Rey,” Finn said with a sharp, short bow.  “Others have come here as Fyodor?”

 

“Goodness yes.  Please have a seat,” Rey gestured, before lowering herself onto the chaise next to Finn’s seat.  “Ever since the dowagers offered that reward for anyone who could bring Fyodor to them.  That was a rather dumb idea, don’t you agree?  Naturally anyone and everyone who found someone with the vaguest resemblance to the grand duke came to Paris to try and claim the money.”  Rey shook her head.  “Now, would you like some tea or something else?”

 

“Tea would be great, my lady,” Han answered.  Poe nodded vaguely; he was perturbed by the grin on Finn’s face as Finn looked at him.  Why was he smiling?  Hadn’t he just realized Poe had only been after the money when they had first met?  Why would that make Finn smile?

 

“If you don’t mind, Lady Rey, I will pass on the tea.  I’m not partial to it,” Finn answered.

 

Rey smiled.  “Well, you’re already doing better than most Fyodors then.  Would you like some hot chocolate?  It’s my personal favorite.”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Finn grinned leaning forward slightly. 

 

“We will have two teas and two hot chocolates, if you will,” Rey addressed a small woman standing discreetly standing by the door Rey had come through.  The woman left, and Rey turned back to Finn.  “Why did you not make the train with your father and your aunt in 1916?”

 

Han coughed and Poe had to keep himself from running his hands through his hair.  Rey smirked.

 

“I apologize, Finn, but I have seen quite a number of Fyodors.  It will save all of us some time if we get to the more important questions.”

 

“I understand, Lady Rey,” Finn said while wracking his brain for a memory, any memory.  “I do not want to waste your time.”

 

“You are very sweet, Finn.  Now, in 1916 you did not make it onto the train with your father.  Why?”

 

“I was injured,” Finn said slowly.  He stared at the ground, but his right hand ghosted over the scar on his side, hidden under the layers of his navy suit.  “Ben found us.  He caught me on my side with his sword.  Papa tried to fight him off but he was distracted.  He was going to get hurt, so I jumped between him and Ben.”  Finn winced.  “I got hurt.  My back.  But Ben got hurt too.  Papa’s sword caught Ben as he fell down.  Then we were running again, but I couldn’t keep up.  I told him I would meet him.  I would meet him in Paris.”

 

Suddenly Poe’s face filled Finn’s vision.  Finn wiped his eyes and found he was crying.

 

“Are you okay,” Poe asked softly.  Finn nodded.  “You’re safe, Finn.  It’s all in the past.  You’re safe now.  You kept your promise.  You made it to Paris.”

 

“That is more than Dowager Luke remembers,” Rey said, breaking the moment.  “But everything you said matches with what he has told me.  And there was no way of General Solo or Mr. Dameron knowing about that episode.  Do you have the scars?”

 

Finn nodded.  Poe grasped Finn’s hand and turned to Rey.  “I can attest to that.  I’ve seen them.”

 

“What did the others say when you asked them that question,” Han asked with the purpose of distracting Rey from Poe and Finn.  Rey was not fooled.

 

“I never asked anyone else that question.”

 

“What happens next then,” Poe asked.

 

Rey nodded.  “Well now I believe I can confidently recommend to the dowagers that the grand duke has arrived in Paris.  But--,” Rey continued before Finn, Poe, or Han had a chance to celebrate, “I do have one more question.  It is a tad impertinent I am afraid.  Will you indulge me?”

 

“Of course, Lady Rey,” Finn answered.

 

“Thank you.  Please call me Rey.  Now, Mr. Dameron, if you are done kneeling on the carpet for the time being our refreshments are here.”

 

Flushed, Poe accepted the cup and saucer offered to him after getting to his feet and returning to his spot on the sofa beside Han.  Rey and Han exchanged smirks.

 

“Dowager Luke left me something when the imposters began to arrive.  He did not explain to me what it was, but he was confident that the real Fyodor, and only the real Fyodor, would know what it is.”

 

Finn bit the inside of his cheek.  “I’ll do my best, Rey.”

 

Rey stood and took from her trouser pocket a small round object.  She handed it to Finn.  He took it and examined it.  It fit in his palm easily.  He rolled it between his hands, looking at the emeralds and little pearls that adorned it.  He felt an unusual raised pattern on the bottom and turned it over.  There was a carved ‘S’ and two crossed swords.  He would recognize that anywhere.

 

“Hold on.”  Finn tossed the object to Rey, who caught it easily but looked amused.  Finn hastily loosened his tie to the surprise of everyone in the room and then undid the top three buttons of his shirt.

 

“I don’t think I understand, Finn,” Rey said cautiously.

 

“What?  No, I needed to get this.”  Finn pulled his necklace over his head.  He managed to button his shirt again before gesturing for Rey to throw the object back.  He held up the ring and double-headed eagle.  “I’ve had this for as long as I could remember, before the past starting coming back to me.”  He slid the signet ring into place on the bottom of the item and turned it a few times.  The top of the box lifted up, and a small couple rose.  Soft plucks of a song began to play.  Finn smiled softly.  “It’s the lullaby Papa used to sing to me.  It’s a music box.  He gave it to me before the First Order came.”  Finn closed his eyes and very softly sang, “Sing this song and remember/ Soon you’ll be home with me, once upon a December.”  

 

Rey looked shocked.  Poe exhaled heavily.  That certainly clenched it.  Finn was the grand duke, and Poe felt guilty for not feeling as enthusiastic as he should.

 

Finn opened his eyes.  “Dowager Luke has had this for ten years?”

 

“It’s the only thing of yours that made it out of Russia,” Rey said.  “I can’t believe it’s you.”

 

Finn shrugged.  “I can’t believe it’s me either.  Do you know less than a month ago I was an orphan being sent to work at a fishery?”

 

“I did not know that,” Rey said smiling.  “But you will have to tell me more, as well as all about your trip here.”  She turned to Han and Poe.  “The dowagers will be back later today, but they are engaged to attend the Russian ballet performance tonight.  However I cannot allow another night to go by before Dowager Luke can meet Finn.  You all will attend as my guests.”

 

“That’s not necessary,” Poe interjected.

 

“It’s very necessary,” Finn said quickly, “that Poe and Han are with me tonight.”

 

Rey shot Poe a satisfied look at that.  “I’m glad that’s settled.  Now we must go and do something I find odious when I am the subject but adore when it is for others.”

 

Finn looked alarmed.  “What are we going to do?”

 

“Shopping, Finn!  Something tells me between the orphanage and the long journey you did not have to time to get something appropriate for the ballet.”  She stood quickly.  “I will take care of everything.  You three just follow me.”

 

_Telegram_

_FS HS PD met with Countess Kenobi._


	11. Chapter 9: At the Ballet

“I don’t understand why we had to come before Finn and Lady Rey,” Poe grumbled.  He and Han were waiting outside the Paris Opera House in their black tuxedoes, top hats, and cloaks.  “I feel strange enough dressed like this and it feels like everyone is staring at us.”

 

This day would go down in Poe’s memory as one of the longest of his life.  It fell short only of the night of the First Order coup and his first arrest.  Lady Rey had insisted in outfitting the three men with more clothes than Poe knew what to do with.  And heaven forbid they did all the shopping at one shop.  No, Rey had led them throughout the city in the pursuit of handkerchiefs and gloves and dress shirts.  Every single time they walked through the streets Poe and Han had been on high alert, ready to throw Finn to safety at the slightest threat.  If Finn noticed, he hadn’t mentioned it.  After Poe had nearly punched a tailor for pricking Finn with a needle and causing him to yelp in surprise, Rey had pulled him and Han aside for an explanation.  Upon hearing of the previous First Order attempts, Rey had taken over.  She called for her car to take them back to her home immediately, against Finn’s best attempts to be allowed to stay out longer ( _“But I haven’t even gotten to see the Eiffel tower!”  “I don’t care, Finn, it’s not worth your life!  You can see it from the window”_ ).  After a dinner at which Finn and surprisingly Han appeared too nervous to eat, the three of them had been directed to get ready for the ballet by Rey, and consequently Han and Poe had been ordered to go on ahead of Rey and Finn.  

 

“You better get used to the stares, Poe.  You’re about to be one of the men who rescued the Grand Duke Fyodor.  Everyone in Paris will stare at you.”  Then Han grinned.  “That’s not to mention the fact that you are obviously in love with Finn, and that will get tongues wagging.”

 

“Stop it, Han,” Poe groaned.  “You know nothing can ever come of that.  He’s royalty.  I don’t even have a rank.  Grand dukes don’t marry nobodies.”

 

“You’re thinking about marriage, are you,” Han asked, smiling even wider.

 

Poe sputtered.  “ _That’s_ the only thing you heard?”

 

“That’s the only thing you said that made any sense.  You are forgetting one important fact in all of this.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Do you really think you can say no to Finn,” Han smirked.

 

“I heard my name.”  Finn and Rey approached them, bundled in their cloaks.  “What about me?”

 

“Nothing,” Poe said quickly.

 

Finn frowned, but Rey interjected, “General Solo, would you give me the honor of escorting me tonight?”

 

“The honor is mine, my lady,” Han replied, offering his arm.  Han and Rey headed up the stairs and into the opera house.

 

Poe rubbed the back of his neck.  “So who talks first?  I talk first?  You talk first?”

 

“Poe,” Finn smiled softly, “take me inside and try and keep me sane tonight.  I’ve been panicking since you and Han left.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Yeah, I can try and do that.”  He offered his arm and Finn threw back his head and laughed.  Finn rested his hand on the inside of Poe’s elbow and the two of them made their way up the stairs.

 

Once inside Poe turned to the man taking coats on his right and handed his cloak over.  Turning back to Finn Poe felt himself tense and his cheeks heat in a blush.  Finn seemed blissfully unaware of the effect he was having on Poe and others around them. 

 

“So you decided purple was the best choice for tonight, huh?”

 

“What?  Does it look bad?  Do I look like I’m pretending?  Rey swore I didn’t look like a fool, but it did seem bold and--,”

 

“Finn, relax.  How about you work on breathing and we’ll find Rey and Han.”  Poe took Finn’s hand.  “You look great, buddy.  I don’t know anything about fashion.  You’re better off listening to Rey on that topic.”

 

“I don’t know about that.  You don’t want to know how many weapons she has concealed on her right now.”  Finn sighed as Poe raised an eyebrow at him.  “After you and Han told her about the First Order interference on our trip she got it into her head that she had protect me too.  She gave me a demonstration with her throwing knives.  It was terrifying, Poe.”

 

“Well that’s intimidating,” Poe said.  “You should never underestimate the women of the Russian court.  Empress Leia was one of the best swordsman I ever saw.”

 

“I wished that all of you would stop acting like I can’t protect myself,” Finn grumbled.  “If you lent me your sword or a pistol I’m sure I would be fine.”

 

“Forgive me for not handing a weapon to someone I’m not sure can use it.  It’s self-preservation more than anything, I assure you,” Poe laughed.

 

“Are you armed now?”

 

“Han’s and my pistols.”

 

“Oh for goodness sake!”

 

“Are you both ready?  The ballet will be starting soon.  The dowagers are running a bit late, but we can easily catch them between acts,” Rey said, coming up on Finn’s other side.  She was dressed in a long silver silk gown.  Poe could not see any weapons on her person and that only served to make him more curious.

 

“Lead the way, my lady,” Poe smiled, giving Finn’s hand a quick squeeze when Finn’s expression looked a bit queasy.

 

Settled into Rey’s opera box between Poe and Rey, Finn instantly found he couldn’t sit still.  The suit was too tight.  It was too hot.  The lights were too bright.  The music was too loud.  How could anyone enjoy this?  He began to twist the program Rey had given him between his hands.  He stared at the stage without seeing it.  This was a terrible idea.  Maybe if he slipped out now—

 

“Hey.”  Poe leaned over, placed one of his hands over Finn’s which had begun to tear up the program, and whispered in his ear, “It’s going to be okay, Finn.  This is the easy part.”

 

“You’ve told me that before,” Finn whispered back.  Poe grinned at him.  He wove his fingers between Finn’s and held it with no intention of letting go.  Finn turned back to the stage.  He had no idea what was happening.  He glanced down at the program in his lap.  Cinderella. 

 

“The dowagers just arrived,” Rey whispered in his other ear.  She pointed with her fan to a box across the way.  Finn had to squint to make out the dowager emperor and empress.  Suddenly Rey raised her arm and waved her fan above her head.  Dowager Luke looked their way, and Finn gasped.  He knew that face.  It had more wrinkles (even with the distance Finn could see the worry lines) and his beard was graying.  But that was the face from his dreams.

 

Across the way Finn saw Dowager Luke grab his sister’s arm without looking away from Rey’s box.  Dowager Leia turned towards them, and Rey gestured with her fan to Han, who was seated on Rey’s right.  Both the dowagers looked shocked.

 

Finn leaned forward to look at Han.  He might as well have been carved out of stone; Finn couldn’t even tell if he was breathing.  Finn looked at Poe, who shrugged.

 

“Oh, they’re leaving,” Rey hissed.  “They’re coming to us.  We should meet them in private.  Come along, all of you.  General, you need to stand up now.  Poe, make sure Finn doesn’t faint.  That’s right, let’s go.”  Rey took Han’s arm and pulled him back out of the box into the curtained-off room behind the theatre seats.  Poe smiled at Finn before pulling him after the others.

 

“Han Solo!”

 

“Your majesty.”

 

The dowagers had made their way to Rey’s box.  Dowager Leia stood, hands on her hips, staring at Han with a mixture of anger and disbelief.  She was smaller than Finn remembered, but dressed in a sapphire blue gown and diamond tiara she looked every bit the empress that she was.

 

“Ten years, Solo,” she all but shouted.  “I thought you were _dead_.”

 

“I’m a bit harder to kill than that,” Han replied, his voice oddly gruff.  “I’m sorry.  I was held up in St. Petersburg.”

 

Leia looked like she was torn between laughing and punching Han in the face.  Finally, she exhaled heavily through her nose.  “I’m glad you were able to make it.”

 

“Me too,” Han gave a crooked smile.

 

“Fyodor?”  Dowager Luke had held back.  He couldn’t take his eyes off the young man who looked exactly as he had imagined his son to look.  Rey approached him.

 

“Dowager, I asked him why he didn’t leave with you on the train.  His story matches yours exactly.  He added that Ben was injured by your sword.  He has your signet ring.  He knew about the music box; he knew the lullaby.  Dowager, this is your son.  I am positive.  General Solo vouches for him as well.”

 

“Fyodor?”  Luke slowly advanced to the young man, who frowned.

 

“Are you mad at me,” he asked.

 

Luke’s eyes widened.  He felt a smile tug at his lips.  “No, angel, I’m not mad at you.  I was never mad at you.”

 

The young man stared at him.  “Not even when I spilled ink all over the translations you had been working on for weeks?”

 

Luke laughed, tears gathering in his eyes.  “I was a little mad that time.  Angel.”  And Luke finally embraced his son after ten long years.

 

*****

 

“You say that this is Poe Dameron and that he and Han brought you to Paris and saved your life?”  Luke sat beside Finn (he was called Finn now) on a sofa in his and Leia’s home.  They had left the ballet.  Finn had insisted on bring this young man with him, and Rey had offered her car to convey both her and this Mr. Dameron to the dowager’s.

 

“That’s right,” Finn smiled.  Luke turned his gaze on Mr. Dameron, who looked like he would very much like to sink into the ground and never return.  “At least twice.”

 

“That begs the question, angel, why you needed to be saved at least twice.”

 

“Because they wouldn’t let me have a sword or a pistol.”

 

Mr. Dameron coughed suddenly.  “That’s not what he meant, Finn,” he said with a great deal more informality than Luke had been expecting.

 

“But we will return to that subject momentarily,” Luke replied, looking hard at Poe.  “Now, why exactly was this voyage so dangerous?”

 

Poe focused on a spot on the wall above Dowager Luke’s right shoulder.  “General Solo will be able to give you a full report.”

 

“General Solo is otherwise engaged,” Luke replied.  “I am asking you, Mr. Dameron.”

 

Poe squared his shoulders and met Luke’s gaze.  If he didn’t know better, Poe would swear that Dowager Luke was attempting to provoke him.  “Since the revolution, the First Order has been able act under the guise of the communist leadership.  General Solo and I have been periodically arrested and questioned for any information we might have on the royal family.  We were identified leaving St. Petersburg with the grand duke.  First Order soldiers attempted to stop us first in Russia, and there was a kidnapping attempt as we traveled from Sassnitz to Calais.  Both proved unsuccessful.”

 

“A kidnapping attempt,” Luke echoed, reaching out a grasping Finn’s knee.  Finn looked down at it curiously.

 

“It’s okay,” Finn tried to sound reassuring.  “I’m alright.  Poe,” Finn turned to him quickly, “tell him I’m alright.”

 

“Is that an order, your highness,” Poe asked, his lips twitching up.  Luke cleared his throat, and Poe’s eyes snapped back to the dowager.  “Finn handled everything very well, your majesty.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Sure, that sounded completely comforting, Poe.”

 

“I’m sorry, Finn, but I was raised where lying to your father was called treason.”

 

“What happened,” Luke cut in flatly.

 

“I fell overboard at the end of the kidnapping attempt,” Finn said in a rush, “and I panicked because I thought I was drowning--,”

 

“You were drowning,” Poe muttered.

 

“—but Poe pulled me out and I’m fine now—ooph,” Finn had his breath knocked out of him as Luke abruptly pulled him into an embrace.  Finn sat stiffly, unsure of what to do. 

 

“Perhaps, Mr. Dameron,” Rey spoke from where she was seated slightly behind Poe, “we should give Finn and the dowager a moment.”

 

Poe nodded and followed her into the hallway off of the parlor they had been in.  Poe sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket.

 

“Am I being paranoid or did Dowager Luke seem mad at me,” he asked.

 

“He has to come to terms with the fact that his son has become an adult suddenly.  You being here as his beau may be a bit much for Dowager Luke to handle.”

 

“Oh God, you too,” Poe groaned.  “I don’t know what you and Han think is going on between Finn and I but--,”

 

“It is clear that you both are pining after each other,” Rey interrupted with a bright smile.  “Although both of you would like it to be more than pining.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “It’s not that simple.”

 

“Of course not,” Rey agreed amicably.  “You will have to charm Dowager Luke while you properly court Finn.  Your previous grand gestures have obviously been effective, but heroic rescues will grow old at a certain point, Poe.”

 

“Grand gestures?  I was trying to keep him alive, thank you very much.  Despite Finn’s best efforts to throw himself into any and every dangerous situation,” Poe cracked a small smile.  “Anyway my rescuing days are over.  Finn seems set on taking care of himself from now on.”

 

“That’s sensible,” Rey nodded.  There was a slight pause before she said slyly, “General Solo and Dowager Leia.”

 

“I spent ten years with the man and he never mentioned that he was—that they—that _Empress Leia_ and he were--,”  

 

“She was very tight-lipped about it too,” Rey whispered excitedly.  “Before tonight I wasn’t sure, but if General Solo was ever mentioned she would become very still and distant.  I thought she was either very angry about the thought of him or very sad.”  Rey shrugged, “I suppose it was a bit of both.”

 

The door opened and Finn joined them in the hall.  He looked vaguely bemused.

 

“Doing alright, buddy,” Poe asked, clapping a hand to Finn’s shoulder.

 

“I think so.  He said he wanted to talk to you,” Finn said, looking Poe straight in the eye, “privately.”

 

Poe swallowed audibly.  “That’s…fine.  That sentence is terrifying.”

 

“He wouldn’t tell me why.”

 

“Finn, why don’t you and I go into the library and give your father and Poe some time.  We could have a drink,” Rey offered.

 

“I suppose,” Finn said, still looking at Poe.

 

“Go on, Finn.  I’ll be alright,” Poe smiled in what he hoped was an assuring manner.  Finn didn’t look convinced but went with Rey when she tugged his arm.  Poe rolled his shoulders and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in, Mr. Dameron.  Take a seat,” Luke gestured to the armchair next to him.  Poe did so, sitting on the edge of the seat.  “I must first thank you, for everything you have done for my son.”

 

“Finn is an amazing man,” Poe said honestly.  “If I was able to help him it was my pleasure.”

 

“That I do not doubt,” Luke responded.  Poe felt his face grow hot.  “There is your reward to discuss.”

 

Poe’s eyes flashed.  “There is no reward as far as I am concerned, your majesty.”

 

“Did you not begin this whole ordeal in order to receive ten million rubles?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Then what changed, Mr. Dameron?”

 

“Everything, your majesty.”  Poe frowned.  “You can keep your money, sir.  I don’t want it.”

 

“Then what do you want, Mr. Dameron?”  Luke leaned forward, studying the man.  This man who his son was so concerned about.

 

Poe huffed a small laugh.  “Your majesty, what are you asking me?”

 

“My son has a great deal to say about you.  I wonder if there is something he is not telling me about you and him.”

 

“I’m afraid there is not,” Poe answered honestly.

 

Luke nodded and straightened in his seat.  “I see.  In that case there is something else we should discuss.”  Poe closed his eyes for a moment, praying that the conversation would end before it began.  “My son has been hidden away in an orphanage for ten years, Mr. Dameron.”

 

“I am well aware of that, your majesty.  I should warn you he can pick locks and fix an oven.  The former I’ve witnessed; the latter is hearsay.”

 

Luke frowned.  “Be that as it may, he still has a great deal to learn about the world.  If you understand my meaning.”

 

Poe sighed.  “Again, your majesty, I’m very aware of the fact.”

 

“Then you will understand my hesitance to give my full blessing to any further intentions you may have with my son.”

 

“In that, sir, we are in full agreement.”

 

“Are we,” Luke asked, surprise in his tone.  “I assumed this would be more difficult to convince you of.”

 

“No, your majesty.  At least not for me,” Poe gave a crooked little smile.  “However, you may have a bit more trouble with Finn.”

 

“I do not intend to have this conversation with my son,” Luke said.  “I am not a Capulet or a Montague.  I have no desire to keep the two of you apart.  I merely ask that you, Mr. Dameron, are respectful of his age and my concerns.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.  I can respect those boundaries.”

 

“Very well,” Luke got to his feet and Poe followed quickly.  “Lady Rey has kindly offered for you and General Solo to stay with her.  I cannot speak for Han, but I believe you should accept her hospitality.”

 

Poe understood that this arrangement was to keep a healthy distance between Finn and himself.  He understood this was one of the boundaries he had just accepted.  He didn’t like it one bit.

 

There was a tentative knock on the door and Rey poked her head in.  “Excuse me, Dowager.  It’s getting a bit late.  Will Mr. Dameron be accompanying me?”

 

“Yes, Rey, he will,” Luke answered, giving Poe another piercing look.

 

“What?  Why?”  Finn marched into the parlor.  “There has to be enough rooms for him to stay here.”

 

“Finn, remember what we discussed,” Rey prodded gently.  Poe frowned at that statement.

 

Finn sighed.  “It just seems silly.”  He turned to Poe.  “Will you take care of Baby for me?”

 

“Baby,” Luke asked, slightly alarmed.

 

“His dog,” Poe responded quickly, keeping his eyes on Finn.  “And of course I will.”

 

“And you can bring her when you visit tomorrow,” Finn asked.

 

Poe’s eyes flickered to Luke, who gave a small nod.  “Yeah, Finn.  I can do that.”

 

“Mr. Dameron will dine with us tomorrow evening.  Rey, you are welcome as well,” Luke said.

 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Poe managed through clenched teeth.  Everything in Poe rejected being treated like a child.  But if this would ease Dowager Luke’s mind then Poe would just have to live with it.

 

“Thank you, Dowager,” Rey grinned.  “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

_Telegram_

_FS reunited with LS.  Is staying with LS._

_Reply_

_Question the servants. Discreetly.  Will arrive in three days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reunited!  
> For any of you wondering when Finn' and Poe's much needed conversation is, it's coming next chapter. I needed to allow Luke to have his protective father moment.


	12. Chapter 10: Preparations

“Why is Luke trying to keep us apart?”

 

“It’s nice to see you too, Finn.  I’m doing well, thank you for asking,” Poe pulled his arm out of Finn’s grasp and looked around.  “This is the library, huh?  Looks well-stocked.”

 

“Stop avoiding the question,” Finn hissed.

 

“I’m not avoiding anything, Finn.  It’s customary when dragged into a room to make small talk.”  Poe sighed when Finn put his hands on his hips and glared.  “Buddy, it has been three days.  I have come to dinner every night and stayed after for drinks with all of you.  If you think that’s your father attempting to keep us apart you’re crazy.”

 

“But you keep getting sat down by Leia, where I can’t talk to you.  And you hardly talk to me at all over coffee because you’re too busy glancing at Luke to make sure you’re allowed to.  _And_ I invited you to come over earlier today but you refused.”

 

“I didn’t refuse, buddy.  I was busy,” Poe snapped back.  He didn’t have anything to say to the first two points except silently curse Finn for being too observant.

 

“Busy with what,” Finn asked, still mad but genuinely curious.

 

“I was looking in to getting a job, thank you very much,” Poe responded heatedly.

 

“A job?”

 

“Yes, Finn.  It’s how we mere mortals earn money.”

 

“But why?  With the reward money you shouldn’t need a job,” Finn said guilelessly.

 

Poe’s eyes widened for a moment.  “What,” he said flatly.  “You don’t honestly think I would take the reward, do you?”

 

“Why not?  You fulfilled the requirements: you found me and brought me to Paris.  With ten million rubles you could travel like you wanted without needing a job.  It makes sense,” Finn shrugged.

 

Poe held up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand.  He inhaled and exhaled slowly before meeting Finn’s eyes.  “Finn.  I need you to know that I only ever planned on collecting that reward money when I did not know you were Fyodor.  Once I knew who you were, I couldn’t accept it.  I can’t collect money off of you.  You have to know that’s wrong.”

 

“Wait, when you didn’t know I was Fyodor?”

 

Poe kept his eyes on Finn while Finn worked through what Poe had said.

 

Taking a step back Finn said slowly, “You didn’t think I was Fyodor back at the palace.  You and Han didn’t know.”

 

“No, we didn’t.”

 

Finn took another step back, “When did you realize?  How long did you pretend I was—how long did you two play me?”

 

“Finn--,”

 

“How long, Poe?”

 

“Han realized on the ship.  After you nearly drowned.  He told me in Paris, back at the hotel.  Then you had the ring and knew about the music box and that sealed the deal.”

 

Finn stared across at Poe.  Poe made no move to approach him but held his gaze.  “You were lying to me the entire time.”

 

“No, Finn.  Not about everything.  I meant everything I said to you--,”

 

“Except about how I was a grand duke!  All those lessons, Poe!  You and Han sounded so sure.  You convinced me!  All that time you were fooling me,” Finn’s voice broke at the end.

 

“I told you I was a criminal, Finn,” Poe said sadly.

 

“I didn’t know you were a criminal to me, Poe,” Finn snapped back, hurt.  He could feel his eyes begin to itch, a sure sign that tears were welling.  He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly cold.  He took a deep breath; it sounded like a gasp.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do, Finn,” Poe murmured softly.  “Tell me what I should do now.”

 

“I don’t know,” Finn sunk down to the ground.  “I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know--,”

 

“Finn, I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry,” Poe was in front of him and on his knees before he knew he had moved.  “I know I hurt you.  I know you’re confused.  But please, Finn.  It’s killing me to see you like this.”

 

Finn let out another gasp, and Poe couldn’t hold.  He reached slowly out and put his hands on Finn’s shoulders.  Finn twitched at the contact but didn’t pull away.  Poe pulled Finn to him, pressing Finn’s head into his chest.  He felt tears wet his shirt.  Poe held him tighter and waited.  After some time had passed he heard the door open and jerked his head up.  Rey stood in the doorway, observing them silently.  Poe gave a small shake of his head, and she nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

 

“Poe,” Finn rasped after a few more minutes.

 

“Yeah, Finn?”

 

“Tell me something real.”

 

Poe felt his heart and lungs squeeze sharply.  He ran a hand down to Finn’s chin and tilted his face up.  Finn’s eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks wet.  And Poe had done that.  “Something real.  When we met at the palace, I thought you were crazy.  On the train, when I thought you were going to get your head blown off, I was scared.  When we were dancing, I realized you are beautiful.  When you fell overboard, my world stopped.  When I found out you were Fyodor I was upset because I didn’t know if I would be able to see you again.  And right now?”  Poe swallowed.  “Right now I’m terrified that you can’t forgive me for lying to you.”

 

Finn sniffled and studied Poe’s face.  He did look scared.  And nervous.  Finn nodded slowly, glancing down to where his hands were fisting Poe’s jacket lapels.  “That’s a lot,” he choked out.

 

“I have a lot to make up for.”

 

“Yeah, you do,” Finn managed to chuckle wetly. 

 

Poe laughed with some hope.  “Does that mean I’ll have a chance?”

 

Finn nodded, sniffing again.  “I’m still mad, Poe.”

 

“Right.  Of course.  You should be.  But?”

 

“But I still want to dance with you again.”  Finn glanced back up.  “But I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything else,” Poe smiled.  “You’re going to let me grovel a bit.  Let me earn your trust.”

 

“I don’t do _anything_ ,” Finn asked with a hint of disbelief.

 

“Well, you can do anything you want.  If you want to send me flowers I won’t stop you,” Poe joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

 

“Can we talk more,” Finn asked quietly.

 

“We will definitely talk more.  We can talk about anything.  Anything you want.  Any questions you have.”  There was a knock on the door.  Poe glanced up, “You know, when you dragged me in here, I think we were on our way to sit awkwardly and drink coffee.”

 

“Luke’s probably wondering where I am,” Finn groaned, rubbing his face.  “He worries constantly.”

 

“Well you did disappear for ten years,” Poe responded, getting to his feet and pulling Finn up with him.  “If you did that to me I wouldn’t want you out of my sight either.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Honestly.”

 

Rey poked her head in.  “I’m sorry, but Dowager Luke is close to searching the house himself.”

 

“That’s alright, Rey.  Thank you for buying us some time,” Poe said.  He glanced down at his and Finn’s clasped hands.  Finn smiled tremulously, gave Poe’s hand a squeeze, and started to pull Poe along.

 

“Is he pacing,” Finn asked, avoiding Rey’s eyes.  “I went out to the gardens and he was pacing when I came back inside.”

 

“He’s pacing and muttering to himself, actually,” Rey replied.  Finn sighed, and the three of them entered the parlor.

 

“Where did you go?  Are you alright?  Have you been crying?”  Luke approached Finn quickly and took him by the shoulders.

 

“I’m fine.  I just wanted to talk to Poe,” Finn said with a small smile.

 

“You can talk to Mr. Dameron here,” Luke said sharply, shooting Poe a slight glare.

 

“Can I?  Well that will make for a change of pace,” Finn said drily, stepping away from Luke and tugging Poe over to a sofa.  Poe glanced over his shoulder at Dowager Luke and gave a small shrug.  “Poe, you were saying you were planning on getting a job,” Finn said pointedly.

 

“What,” Poe asked vaguely as he was pulled down to sit next to Finn and across from the dowagers.

 

“A job.  You said it was something people do for money,” Finn teased, his eyes still puffy from crying a few minutes earlier.  Poe stared at him with an eyebrow raised.  Finn jerked his head towards the dowagers meaningfully.

 

“Right, that’s why I didn’t come over for tea liked you ask,” Poe said slowly catching on.  “Snap, Lieutenant Wexley, owns a fencing studio in central Paris.  He offered me a position as an instructor.”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Finn said over-enthusiastically.  He would not start crying again.  He would make it through the rest of the evening and then he could think it all over later, when he was alone.  “Are you going to take him up on that?”

 

“Well, I went and had a look at the studio.”  Poe reached over and gave Finn’s hand a quick squeeze.  If he thought he was fooling anyone Finn was sorely mistaken.  But Poe could try and take some of the attention away.  “It’s members-only so the pay would be decent.  I’d have to teach technique though, which will get old quickly.”

 

“To think you might end up teaching fencing after all the times you yelled at Snap for correcting your form,” Han laughed from his seat between Rey’s chaise and Dowager Leia’s seat.

 

“The irony is not lost on me, Han,” Poe said, shaking his head. 

 

“Could you teach me,” Finn asked unthinkingly.  Poe smiled softly.

 

“Well, sure, if you--,”

 

“You learned how to fence when you were three,” Luke interrupted.  Finn blinked.

 

“Did I?  I don’t remember that at all.”

 

“I can teach you again,” Luke said with certainty.  Finn shot Poe a martyred look.  Poe found himself grinning at the ease of the exchange; he could almost pretend he hadn’t held the younger man earlier as he cried over Poe’s lies.

 

“You’ll be better off learning from Dowager Luke, Finn.  But,” he continued on when Finn looked ready to protest, “when you’ve relearned the basics we can go a bout or two, if you would like.”

 

“Yes,” Finn said definitively, “I would like that a lot.”

 

“We were discussing the ball tomorrow night,” Rey interjected.  Finn’s shoulders slumped at that but Poe was grateful for the change of topic.

 

“Of course it won’t be a true ball, like we had in the past,” Leia said.  “But introducing Finn back into society calls for a celebration.”

 

“It seems like a lot,” Finn said softly.  Poe hummed softly in sympathy.

 

“Angel, what worries you,” Luke asked kindly.

 

“Everyone is going to be staring at me,” Finn muttered.  Poe covered his snort with a cough.

 

“Angel, you’re a novelty to them now,” Leia told him.  “By having the ball tomorrow everyone can look and stare to their hearts content and then they will begin to look for a new novelty to stare at.”

 

“Besides, you’ll have all of us with you,” Rey smiled.  “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

“Speaking of,” Han cleared his throat, “we should probably discuss security.”

 

Finn shot a glare at Han.  “Are you saying that you and Poe are going to spend the whole night following me around, armed to the teeth, glaring at anyone who talks to me?”

 

“No--,”

 

“But not a bad idea,” Poe said thoughtfully.  He laughed as Finn’s elbow jabbed him in the ribs.  “That was a joke, Finn.”

 

“One guard,” Luke said, “with you at all times, angel.”

 

“At all times?”  Finn stared.  “The entire night?”

 

“Yes, angel.”  Luke felt very somber.  “I know you don’t like it, but for me, angel.  The last time the three of us were at a ball…” he trailed off and simply looked at his son.  This party would be a target, Luke knew.  He also knew they could not live their lives in fear of the First Order.  He had missed so much with his son; he would not allow himself to miss any more.

 

“Okay.”  Finn crossed over to Luke.  He perched on the edge of the sofa next to his father and put an arm around Luke’s shoulders.  “One guard for the entire party.  I can do that.”

 

*****

 

_Note_

_Guard will be with FS at the party.  PD and HS will also be with him.  Servants say police will be stationed at the front gate throughout the night._

_Reply_

_Draw FS out of the house before the party begins.  A robbery should work.  Wait until FS is in his room alone._

*****

 

“Poe, you have a delivery,” Rey called from the entrance hall.  She sounded like she was laughing.  Poe put down his pen and walked out of the guest room he had been staying in.  Rey’s house, she had been quick to tell him, had been decorated by her late father who had a deep-set love for deserts.  She did not like the sand tones that adorned every room in her townhouse, but she hadn't had a chance to redecorate yet.  Poe made his way down a flaxen hallway and stopped at the top of the marble staircase.

 

“Who sent you flowers,” Poe asked curiously, making his way down to Rey.

 

“Oh they’re not for me,” Rey smirked.  She handed him a small cream envelope with his name written sloppily on the front.  Poe frowned, drawing out the stiff card.

 

_You said I could send you flowers._

 

Poe groaned and tossed his head back.  Rey couldn’t contain herself any longer and doubled over laughing.

 

“I can’t believe he actually did it,” Poe said mortified.  “What does it say that I’m having bouquets sent to me by an eighteen-year-old?”

 

“I think it’s sweet,” Rey smiled, still chuckling into her hand.  “I suppose whatever happened between you two last night is over and done with?”

 

“It was a talk we had to have eventually,” Poe sighed.  “I still have some groveling to do, but we’ll get through it, I think.”

 

“I know you will,” Rey said with a level of certainty Poe was surprised by.  He raised an eyebrow at her.  She shrugged.  “That’s an unusual choice of flowers, Poe.”

 

“Is it?  They’re white,” Poe replied, looking closer at the flowers.  “What’s unusual about them?”

 

“Flower language, Poe.”  Rey pointed.  “Those are white tulips, which mean forgiveness.  These are white chrysanthemums, which mean truth.  Taken together, Finn has sent you honest forgiveness right before the ball tonight.”

 

Poe stared at her with his jaw dropped.  “Are you sure?  What if Finn just picked out flowers he liked the look of?”

 

“Finn might not know flower language,” Rey said, “but I know for a fact that Dowager Leia does.  I’m sure when Finn decided to send you a bouquet he would have asked her for help.  I think he knows exactly what he sent you.”

 

Poe stood there blinking.  While every part of him wanted to jump at the opportunity to leave everything in the past and start again, forgiven, Poe knew that was not the answer.  Maybe Finn had truly forgiven him, for some reason Poe couldn’t fathom, but Poe knew he didn’t deserve it.  Yet.  He turned back to the flowers and touched one of the tulips with a finger.  “Well I have to send a response, right?  And I happen to have a flower translator too,” he said with a small smile to Rey.

 

“You absolutely have to send a response.  There’s a florist that has never disappointed me.  Now, what do you want to say?”

 

“Well,” Poe bit his lip, “I should start with thank you.  Is there a flower that means ‘thank you for forgiving me for being an idiot’?”

 

Rey leaned against the round table in her foyer.  “Well, hydrangea can mean ‘thank you for understanding.’  How about white hydrangeas to echo the white he sent?”

 

“Sure.  If you think that will look alright,” Poe shrugged.

 

“Great!  What’s one more thing you’d like to say to Finn?”  Rey smirked.  “Maybe something you haven’t actually said yet?”

 

Poe’s eyes narrowed.  “I’m not sure I want the first time I say that to Finn to be translated through his aunt.”

 

“I think pink rose buds will work nicely,” Rey said, almost to herself.

 

“And what do those mean?”

 

“Never mind that.  I need to send someone to have this bouquet made so Finn can have it before the ball.  Are you going to be armed tonight,” Rey asked over her shoulder as she headed towards the back of the house.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Excellent, as am I.”

 

*****

 

“Lieutenant Wexley, your highness.  It’s an honor to meet you again.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you again, Lieutenant.  I’m afraid I don’t remember you,” Finn said embarrassed, offering his hand to the uniformed man.

 

Snap smiled at the grand duke.  He bowed over the offered hand and kissed the young man’s hand.

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean…you don’t have to do that,” Finn said flustered. 

 

“I know, your highness.  I want to see Poe’s face when I tell him I kissed you,” Snap smirked.  Finn’s eyes widened and his face lit up.

 

“You were his fencing instructor.  Do have any stories about him when he was younger?”

 

“I have hundreds, your highness.  Between Han and I, you will have blackmail material for the rest of Poe’s life.”

 

“Excellent,” Finn laughed.  Then he squinted.  “Are you my guard for the night?”

 

“Well,” Snap coughed, “that’s the plan, your highness.  Although I’m sure Poe will want to have the position once he arrives.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Poe worries too much.”

 

“I think that would be your influence, your highness,” Snap said.  Finn frowned and was about to ask what the lieutenant meant by that, when Dowager Leia swept into the library where he and Snap were speaking.

 

“Finn, you should probably start preparing for tonight.  Our guests will start arriving in the next hour,” Leia laced an arm through one of Finn’s and began to lead him towards the stairs.  Snap followed at a discreet distance.  “Have you decided what you are going to wear?  I must say the burgundy looked beautiful on you.”

 

“Then I’ll wear the burgundy jacket,” Finn laughed.  “Thank you again, Aunt Leia, for your help this morning.”

 

“Of course, angel.”  The three of them ascended the stairs and made their way towards Finn’s bedroom.  “I must say, I like Mr. Dameron.  He seems to have charmed both you and Han, which is quite a feat.”

 

“Is Han going to be in uniform tonight,” Finn asked slyly.  Leia glanced at her nephew before sniffing.

 

“He might be.  I’m sure I didn’t ask.”  Leia’s small smile betrayed her opinion though, and Finn just chuckled.  Leia opened the door to the room Finn had been staying in.  It was a too spacious for him to feel comfortable in and too quiet.  Both of those complaints sounded silly, even to him, so he kept it to himself.  Besides he had solved the too-quiet problem on his own already.  “Do you keep the windows opened at night,” Leia asked.  “Doesn’t it get cold?  It’s only April.”

 

“I like to hear the city,” Finn shrugged.

 

“As you wish, angel,” Leia smiled softly.  “I’ll leave you to it.  Come to your father’s rooms when you’re ready, angel.  We have a few presents for you.”

 

“You do?  You didn’t have to,” Finn added quickly.  Leia cupped Finn’s cheek briefly.

 

“Of course we did not have to.  We wanted to, angel.  Don’t be too long,” Leia said before heading away to her rooms.

 

Finn turned to Snap.  “Um, are you—do you want to come in?”

 

“I don’t think that’s necessary, your highness,” Snap replied hastily.  “I’ll wait in the hall.”

 

Finn nodded and closed the door.  He was nervous for tonight, for all the stares.  But it was a ball and Poe was coming and that meant Finn would have the chance to dance with him again.  Baby gave a soft bark from the bed.

 

“Hey, Baby.  Are you coming to the ball tonight?”  Finn scratched one of Baby’s ears.  “I’m a bit scared.  Everyone is going to be gawking at me.  But Rey and Han and Poe will be there.” Baby whined a little.  “Yeah, I’m still a bit upset with Poe.  He lied to us, didn’t he, Baby?”  Finn bit his lip.  “But he regrets that.  He and Han were just trying to make their lives better.  And Poe won’t be lying to us like that anymore.”  Finn nodded to himself.  “He said he’s going to earn my trust back.  And I believe him, Baby.”

 

Finn turned away from his bed and walked over to his wardrobe, fully stocked over the past three days by his father and aunt and Rey.  He slowly began to dress himself, humming quietly.  He shrugged into his dress shirt, starting to sway slightly to his tune.  He remembered Poe’s hand on his waist when they had waltzed on the ship.  Once buttoned, he changed into the soft black pants that Leia had said went with the burgundy dress jacket.  He tucked his shirt in and eyed the burgundy strip of fabric that was supposed to be a bowtie.  He’d ask his father for help with that.  He slipped into his shoes, tied them, and then pulled his jacket on, all the while thinking about whether he could manage to sneak away with Poe at some point during the night. 

 

A shout outside drew Finn to the window.  The dowagers’ townhouse was removed from the street.  Finn’s room overlooked a hedged garden surrounded by a black wrought iron fence.  Beyond that was a narrow path and then the garden of the townhouse behind the dowagers’.  Finn squinted down and saw that on the narrow path a man was being surrounded by three larger men.  Another shout of ‘help’ and Finn was looking for a way to climb down from his room.  There was a narrow tin drainpipe.  Finn tested it with a yank.  It seemed steady enough.  Finn swung himself out of the window and lowered himself to the ground as quickly as he could.  As soon as his feet hit the ground he was running towards the group.  He climbed over the fence easily and opened his mouth to tell the thugs to leave the man along.

 

*****

 

“Leia, why is Mr. Dameron sending my angel flowers?”

 

“Luke, really.  I am trying to get my hair done,” Leia sighed, looking at her brother in the mirror as her lady’s maid circled her with bobby pins.  “You could at least knock first.”

 

“Why, is Han hiding behind the screen,” Luke asked with false cheerfulness.

 

“Thank you, Pio, that will be fine,” Leia directed to her maid, who withdrew quickly and quietly.  Leia rounded on her twin, who had dropped into a soft armchair with the bouquet he had marched into her dressing room with.  “I’d thank you for not mentioning Han so flippantly when you march in here next time.”

 

Luke sighed.  “I’m sorry.  But flowers?”

 

“Poe is merely returning the gesture.”  Leia walked over and picked up the bouquet.  “Hmm, thank you and new love.  Appropriate.”

 

“Returning the—do you mean my angel sent _him_ flowers,” Luke sputtered.

 

“Yes, this morning.  He came to me for guidance on what would be suitable to send Poe.”

 

Luke stared.  “My own sister is working against me.”

 

“You’re being dramatic, brother.”

 

“My angel is eighteen years old!  How is it appropriate for him to be sending tokens to a twenty-seven-year-old man who, as you seem to have forgotten, lived as a criminal until four days ago?”

 

“Luke, he’s been very good to Finn,” Leia nudged gently.  “As for living as a criminal, he was with Han the entire time.  Do you think Han is a criminal?”

 

Luke rolled his eyes.  “That is not the point, sister dear, and you know it.  My son is young, and as his father I am within my rights to set down rules for any suitor who wants to court him.”

 

“Of course you are,” Leia reassured.  “But Finn is not so very young, and he has quite the mind of his own.  It was harmless, Luke.”

 

Luke groaned.  “I’ve only just got him back.  Now this Poe is trying to take him away again.”  Luke rubbed his temple.

 

“I think,” Leia said, laying a hand on her twin’s shoulder, “that if you spoke to Poe he would understand your perspective.  He’s not unreasonable.”

 

“Except when it comes to my son,” Luke mumbled.

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Leia laughed.  “Now, why don’t we both go and deliver your son his flowers, which you intercepted.  We can see if they calm his nerves.  He seems very nervous about tonight.”

 

“Very well,” Luke sighed, pushing himself to his feet and following Leia out of her dressing room and then through her sitting room to the hallway.  “I was thinking tomorrow my angel and I would begin our fencing lessons.  You’re welcome to join us if you aren’t otherwise engaged.”

 

“I would like that.  I don’t like the idea of Finn not knowing how to protect himself, should the need arise.” 

 

Barking coming from Finn’s room had the dowagers hurry along out of curiosity.  Lieutenant Wexley was leaning against the wall facing Finn’s door.  He straightened when the dowagers came into view.

 

“Your majesties.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Leia asked as Luke knocked on the door.

 

“Nothing to report, your majesty.  His dog started barking right before you came,” Snap said.

 

“Angel, can we come in,” Luke asked loudly.  The barking continued.  Panic began to mount in Luke’s chest.  He tried the door and found it unlocked.  He flung it open and rushed into the empty room with Baby barking at one of the open windows.  Luke went to the window but didn’t see his son outside.

 

“Where did he go,” Leia asked frantically.

 

“Search the house and the gardens,” Luke ordered.  Snap saluted and left.

 

“Why’s Baby going crazy?” Han appeared in Finn’s doorway.

 

“He’s gone,” Luke growled.  “He’s gone.”

 

“We need a plan,” Leia said, gripping her brother’s arms.  “We need to stay calm and make a plan.”

 

“The plan is I am getting my son back.”

 

“Your majesties, are you searching the grounds?  Maybe he went out for some fresh air.”  Han looked between Luke and Leia and saw neither of them believed that Finn would climb out a window for fresh air.  “We need to contact the police.  And we need to send a messenger.”

 

“Messenger,” Luke asked breathlessly.

 

“We need Poe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am posting chapters of this piece daily I don't feel terrible about the little cliffhanger.  
> One more chapter and an epilogue to go!


	13. Chapter 11: The Final Stand

“Tell me everything,” Poe demanded as he marched into Finn’s room, which had become the staging area.  Rey followed on Poe’s heels, taking in the worried faces of the dowagers, Han’s concerned eyes that snapped to Poe, and Lieutenant Wexley and a frantic police chief stop their animate discussion to turn.  In the corner sat an old man Rey did not recognize, but even he stared at Poe, who was himself displaying a calm fury that had come upon him as soon as the messenger had arrived at Rey’s.

 

“Tell him everything you told us,” Han commanded the old man.  Poe’s eyes darted from Han to the man seated on an upholstered stool.  The old man swallowed nervously.

 

“I work at the townhouse on the corner.  I was walking home when three men surrounded me, demanding money.  I shouted for help.  Then a man jumped over the fence and told them to leave me alone.  A fourth man came up behind him and…” the man trailed off at the look of rage that came over Poe’s face.

 

“And.  What,” Poe said through clenched teeth.  The possibilities raced through his mind.

 

“And hit him in the head from behind with a club,” the old man finished with a rush.  Poe forgot how to breath.  “He wasn’t dead,” he continued.  “They said to make sure he wasn’t dead because their orders were to bring him alive.”  Poe gulped a swallow of air.  “They dragged him into a car and left.”

 

Poe turned away from the man, running a shaky hand through his hair.  Vaguely he heard Dowager Leia ask for the old man to be escorted home.  His mind was racing through scenarios.  When he turned back to the other occupants in the room he found all eyes were on him, even Dowager Luke’s.

 

“They lured him out.  They must have known security would be tight at the ball and they lured him outside before,” Poe stated, his voice a little less steady.

 

“How could they have known it would work,” Luke asked.  Poe glared at him.

 

“You don’t know your son if you don’t know that putting someone in danger will draw Finn.  He can’t let someone get hurt if he thinks he can help.”  Poe looked at Han.  “It worked on the ship.  It’s the First Order.”

 

Luke closed his eye.  He had known it was the First Order as soon as the man had told his story, but hearing it said out loud was another thing entirely. 

 

“How long ago did this happen,” Poe asked, glancing at Snap. 

 

“Fifteen to twenty minutes ago.”

 

Poe nodded distractedly.  “Then they haven’t left the city.  They must be taking him somewhere in Paris.”

 

“Are you sure,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes,” Han agreed.  “They would know they wouldn’t have time to get out of Paris before we noticed he was gone.  They must be taking him somewhere relatively close.”

 

Poe began to pace.  Where could they have taken him?  Was there a hideout nearby?  Would the police have to search house by house?  That would take too long.

 

“If they wanted him alive, do you think they will ask for a ransom,” Leia asked.

 

“Either that or they want revenge,” Snap answered.

 

Poe froze in his pacing before looking wildly at his old fencing instructor.  “What did you say?”

 

“I said they either want money or revenge,” Snap said confused.

 

Poe turned and pointed at Han.  “Who tried to drown Finn?”

 

Han’s eyes darted to Leia and Luke before clearing his throat.  “I can’t tell you that, Poe.”

 

Poe turned to the dowagers.  “Was it Ben Organa?”

 

Leia didn’t respond but Luke inclined his head slightly.

 

Poe pointed at the police chief.  “Send your men to the river.”  He turned to Han, “Where’s the closest bridge over the Seine?  We have to get there now.”

 

“They took him to the Seine,” Rey repeated as the police chief rushed out.  She watched as Han and Poe turned in unison to Snap.

 

“It’s a twenty-minute drive from here.  I can get you there in my car,” Snap said definitively.

 

“You need to get us there in ten,” Han ordered.

 

“They’re going to drown him,” Luke said faintly.

 

“No,” Poe snarled.  “Not if we get there first.”

 

“Why,” Rey asked, mostly to herself.

 

“Because it’s the only thing in the world Finn’s scared of,” Poe answered quickly, but his heart clenched at the statement. 

 

“I’m coming with you,” Rey said, hands on her hips.

 

“We’re all going,” Leia added.  She already had her sword on her hip.

 

“Fine, someone pack a basket and we’ll make it a picnic,” Poe called over his shoulder as he marched out of the room.  “We’re leaving now.”

 

*****

 

Finn groaned awake with a slap to his face.  His head was throbbing; it took a few blinks and squints before the figure in front of him came into focus.  Finn’s hands were bound behind his back, but no gag this time.  He was on the ground, propped up against something hard and cold.  The man crouched in front of him was staring at him with dark eyes.  The rest of the man’s face was hidden behind a black scarf.  He had dark hair that seemed to be pulled back.  Finn stared back.

 

“It _is_ you,” the man said in a deep, raspy voice.

 

“I don’t talk to men who hide their faces,” Finn replied, keeping his eyes on the man.  The man scoffed.  He pulled down the scarf and Finn took in the hauntingly familiar face.

 

“They told me you were dead,” Finn whispered.  The man laughed sharply.

 

“Funny.  They told me the same thing about you.”

 

“I guess we’re pretty bad at staying dead, Ben.”

 

“Not this time.  At least not for you,” Ben Organa said rising to his feet and pulling Finn up too.  Finn’s head spun again as he tried to get his legs steady under him.  He heard rushing water and glanced over his shoulder.  “Poetic, isn’t it?”  Finn’s eyes snapped back to Ben.  “This all started at a river.  Do you remember that, or is that something you’ve forgotten too?”

 

“I remember.  I remember that it didn’t work,” Finn answered, his voice shaking slightly, betraying his nerves.

 

“Yes.  Unfortunately for you, that won’t be a problem this time.”  Kylo Ren stepped back, drew his rapier, and casually placed the point over Finn’s heart.

 

Finn glared.  “What do you get out of this, Ben?  There’s no throne.  There’s no heir--,”

 

“A Skywalker will be on the throne of Russia again,” Ren said with absolute conviction.  “The communists can be toppled, if someone has the guts to try.  Obviously your pathetic father and aunt won’t be taking the risk.”

 

“So you need me dead?”

 

“I need the proclaimed heir dead,” Ren agreed, almost cheerfully.  He pressed slightly and Finn felt the sword tip break skin.  “It helps that I already hated you.”  Ren drew the sword back for the final stab.

 

“I never hated you,” Finn said in a rush.  The sword paused.  “Not even after you tried to kill me.”

 

Ren’s face showed no emotion.  “You should have.”  The sword was pulled fully back now and Finn and Ren stared at each other.

 

“Finn, to your left!”

 

Ren’s head snapped around to the voice, and Finn flung himself down, landing hard on his left arm.  Poe could have yelled jump off the bridge and Finn probably would have. 

 

Finn heard Ben actually heave a sigh before meeting Poe’s blade with his own.  Finn forgot himself as he stared at the Poe’s face, twisted in fury.  He and Ren were squaring off against each other, both intent on attacking until Finn couldn’t see their blades anymore, just the constant clang of steel on steel.

 

“Finn.”  He whipped his head around to find Rey kneeling next to him.  “Can you sit up?  I’m going to cut the ropes.”

 

Finn felt himself straighten and turn slightly as Rey pulled a knife from under her dress.  She set to work on the coils, and Finn looked around properly.  At both ends of the bridge there were men in white facing off against…police officers?  He could hear Han shouting on his left. 

 

“Did you bring everyone,” Finn asked shocked.

 

“Even the dowagers,” Rey responded.  “But they saw something or someone and went off on their own.  Told Poe to go and save you.  There!”  The ropes fell away and Finn rolled his shoulders to ease the tension.  “Let’s get you out of here.  Come on.”

 

“No,” Finn pulled his hand away from Rey’s.  “I have to help Poe.”

 

“Poe is handling it,” Rey hissed.

 

Poe was barely handling it, and he knew it.  His attention was split between the maniac with a sword who was baring down on him and Finn and Rey, who were still on the bridge.  The plan was for Rey to get Finn off the bridge, away from the fighting, and into the safety of Snap’s car.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Finn arguing with Rey.

 

“This is not about you,” Ren grunted, pushing Poe to retreat under a barrage of thrusts and lunges.  Poe parried each advance before pivoting to place himself between Finn and Rey and Kylo.

 

“You tried to kill Finn,” Poe replied, sweat trickling down from his temple.  “That’s my business.”

 

“Of course,” Ren flashed a cruel grin, “you’re in love with the orphan.”  Poe’s movements faltered for a second and Ren pressed his advantage.  “Does he know?  Have you told the little brat?  Or is he going to die not knowing?”

 

That made Poe miss a step, move his blade a millisecond too slow, and with a twist and flick Ren sent Poe’s sword flying out of his hand.  Poe stumbled back as Ren strode towards him.  Poe tried to keep the panic in his chest at bay, but when his foot caught and he fell backwards, landing on the bridge, he couldn’t fight the cold fear any longer.  His head banged against the metal of the bridge and his vision went black.  Spots of white lights blinked across his vision before he saw Ren standing above him.

 

“Was it worth it,” Ren asked, preparing the final blow.

 

“Yes,” Poe growled, trying to focus on the man who was about to kill him.  If he bought Rey enough time to get Finn away from here everything was worth it.

 

Ren shrugged nonchalantly and brought his sword straight down.  Poe couldn’t fight his eyes closing, bracing himself for the pain.

 

It didn’t come.  Instead there was the sound of steel sliding on steel and a shadow fell over Poe.  He blinked his eyes open and, despite the edges of his vision being blurred, he could make out Finn now standing above him, between he and Ren.

 

Finn did not know what he was doing.  As soon as he saw Poe fall and not get up he ran, scooping up Poe’s rapier along the way, and reaching Poe in time to push Ren’s sword away.

 

“You think you can fight me, brat,” Ren spat.

 

“I think I’ll try,” Finn spat back.  “This is between you and me.  It’s always been between you and me.”

 

Finn had enough time to send a prayer that any memory of fencing would come back to him immediately before Ren swung his rapier wildly up towards Finn’s head, and he had to dodge to his right.

 

“Poe.  Poe!”  Rey had a grip on both of Poe’s shoulders and gave him a small shake.  His eyes were glossy and Rey tried to catch his gaze.  “Poe, we have to move!”

 

“Why is Finn fighting,” Poe asked, sounding genuinely confused.  He was squinting at the dueling pair.  Finn was doing little more than blocking and diving away from Ren.  That was still more than Poe thought Finn knew how to do.

 

“Because apparently heroic rescues will be the cornerstone of your relationship,” Rey snapped.  She got Poe’s right arm over her shoulders and her left arm under his ribcage and pulled him to he feet.  He was leaning all of his weight on her, and he wasn’t taking his eyes off Finn.  Finn, who much to Poe’s surprise, managed a tentative lunge against Ren, who pushed it aside easily.

 

“Is he hurt,” Han demanded, coming up on Poe’s other side.

 

“He hit his head and he’s having trouble focusing,” Rey answered.  Han ducked down and pulled Poe’s left arm over his shoulders.  “Let’s move him off the bridge.”

 

“Right,” Han grunted.  He and Rey turned Poe around, much to his apparent displeasure.

 

“No,” Poe complained weakly, “Finn.”

 

“Finn’s got help, Poe,” Han said.  Poe twisted to look over his shoulder at the tableau behind him.

 

Finn blocked another attack by Ren, but he knew he was getting close to the railing.  He was running out of options quickly.

 

“Ben!”

 

Ren wavered briefly.  Over Ren’s shoulder Finn saw Leia advance, sword drawn.  From Ren’s other side Luke approached slowly, his sword drawn and leveled at Kylo.  Ren turned and took a step back in order to see all three Skywalkers.

 

“It’s over, Ben,” Luke called.  “Put down your sword and come quietly.”

 

“This is not over,” Ren shouted back.

 

“Snoke is dead,” Leia said.  She continued to move towards her son.  “He shot himself before he could be arrested.”

 

“ _What_ ,” Ren asked, breathless.

 

“Ben, it’s time to stop this,” Luke urged.  “There’s nothing left to fight for.  There was never anything to fight for.”

 

“You were going to disinherit me,” Ben retorted.

 

“Never,” Leia answered.  “You were always the intended heir.”

 

“You sent me away!”

 

“You tried to kill my son,” Luke snapped.  “What choice did we have?”

 

Ben turned his eyes on Finn.  Finn lowered Poe’s sword and met his gaze.  “I forgive you, Ben.  It’s time to end this.”

 

Slowly, Ben lowered his sword, his eyes not leaving Finn’s.  With a double clank Finn’ and Ben’s rapiers were dropped on the bridge.  Ben took a step towards Finn, which was matched by Leia and Luke moving closer.

 

“I always hated you,” Ben breathed, rushing forward and shoving Finn backwards and over the railing of the bridge. 

 

Leia and Luke ran forward, Leia catching Ben and forcing him to his knees.  Luke flung himself to the ledge and peered over.  There was no splash, no shout.

 

“Papa,” came Finn’s voice.  Luke leaned further and looked straight down.  His son was grasping the iron railing, dangling above the Seine.  “Papa, help--,”

 

“Grab my hand, angel,” Luke said, stretching down.  Finn looked unsure, but he released his grip from the bridge with his right hand and swung it up into Luke’s grasp.  Luke tried to brace his hips against the railing to reach his other hand down to his son when another person came to stand beside him.

 

“Okay, buddy, let’s get you up,” Poe smiled.  He flashed a quick grin at Luke before stretching down to grab Finn’s other hand, which flew up to meet his.  Together Luke and Poe pulled Finn up and onto the bridge, where Finn’s knees promptly buckled.

 

“Steady, angel,” Luke said, catching his son.  “It’s over now.”  He pulled Finn close, gently urging Finn’s head down to his shoulder.  Finn wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and leaned his weight on his father.  All the previous energy he had displayed seemed to dissipate as he sighed, and Luke smiled softly at the puff of breath against his neck.  “You were very brave, angel.  You can rest now.  I’m so proud of you, my angel.”

 

Movement caught Luke’s hyperaware eye and he glanced up.  Poe had moved to retrieve his rapier and was sliding it back into its sheath.  He was gazing vaguely out at the Seine in thought, but he felt eyes on him and turned to meet Luke’s regard.  Luke eased his right hand away from his son’s shoulders and extended it.  Poe’s brows furrowed as he approached the pair.  He took the dowager emperor’s hand, and Luke gave it a tight squeeze.

 

“Thank you, Dameron.”

 

Poe swallowed drily and nodded.  “I would do it again, your majesty.”

 

“I believe that,” Luke released Poe’s hand with a slight smile.  “There will still be boundaries,” Luke said, privately pleased at the flash of annoyance that crossed Poe’s face.  “His curfew will be midnight.  That means I expect him at home before then.”  Poe’s face cleared and his lips began to pull upward.  “I also don’t want to hear any talk about marriage until he is at least twenty,” Luke continued, attempting to remain stern against the beaming face of Poe.  “I expect to receive positive reports from Lieutenant Wexley about your work ethic.  And let’s keep the flowers to a minimum.”

 

“Don’t I have any say in this,” Finn asked against his father’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Poe replied quickly.  “To everything.  To all of it.  Yes.  I can do that.”

 

“Good man,” Luke nodded.  He slowly eased his son away from him only to laugh at the slight pout on his angel’s face.  “Finn, I am your father.  It is my duty to make your suitor’s life difficult.  It’s one of the few amusements I am allowed.”  Finn rolled his eyes at that.  Luke looked back at Poe, who had a fond smile on his face as he looked at Finn.  “Dameron, I trust you can take my son home safely?  I have business to finish here.”  Thinking of his sister, Luke glanced around and saw her standing between Han and Rey while the police chief from earlier spoke with her.

 

“It would be my pleasure, sir.”

 

“That I do not doubt,” Luke chuckled.  He gently cuffed Finn’s cheek.  “I will see you shortly, angel.  Please stay safe.”

 

“You too, Papa,” Finn replied.  Luke spared once last appraising look at Poe before turning away to join his sister.

 

As soon as Luke’s back was turned, Poe grabbed Finn by the arm and pulled Finn against his chest.  Finn laughed as Poe’s hands danced across his head, his shoulders, pausing briefly at the small spot of blood where Ren’s sword had nicked Finn. 

 

“Poe.  Poe!  I’m alright, I’m not hurt,” Finn laughed as Poe’s hands came to stop on Finn’s waist.  Finn reached out and touched Poe’s face.  Poe inhaled sharply.  “Are you okay?  When you fell--,”

 

Poe huffed but smiled softly.  “I’m okay.  You’re not the only one with a thick skull.”  Poe sunk his head down to touch foreheads with Finn.  “You scared the hell out of me, Finn.  What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“He was going to kill you,” Finn said in a surprisingly small voice.

 

Poe drew back but Finn wouldn’t meet his eye.  “Finn.  Finn, come on, look at me.”  Finn glanced up and then back down to Poe’s chest.  “Finn, I’m sorry I scared you, but that is the only thing I will apologize for.  I will always try to protect you.”

 

“You don’t have to protect me,” Finn replied.

 

“Who said I had to?  I know you can take care of yourself.  I saw it.  Finn, I want to protect you because I--,” Poe snapped his mouth shut as Finn snapped his head up to meet Poe’s slightly panicked eyes.

 

“Because you…” Finn prompted but Poe’s mouth stayed stubbornly shut.  Finn chewed the inside of his cheek.  Well, he had already done a lot tonight he didn’t think he could do.  What’s one more?  “You know, back when I thought there was going to be a ball tonight,” Finn smiled at the snort Poe responded with, “I was going to ask you to dance with me.”

 

“I would have danced with you,” Poe said easily.  This was familiar ground.  “Your father would have glared at us the entire time.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn chuckled.  “And then after the dance, I was going to convince you to walk in the garden with me.”

 

“I’m not sure I would have risked that,” Poe grimaced.  “Between your father and the First Order I don’t think I’d take you outside.”

 

“You would.  I’d convince you.”

 

“Yeah, you probably would have.”

 

“Because you can’t say no to me,” Finn said smugly.

 

“Have you been talking to Han,” Poe asked suspiciously.  Finn smiled beatifically.  Poe rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  So you were going to convince me to go into the garden with you.”

 

“And then I would’ve told you that I forgive you for lying to me for almost the entire time we’ve known each other.  Because--,” Finn plowed on, not meeting Poe’s eye, “I don’t think you meant to hurt me.”

 

“Never.”  Poe’s grip on Finn’s waist tightened.  “Finn, as soon as I knew you— _really_ knew you--I knew I didn’t want to hurt you.  But we were already in over our heads and--,”

 

“And I thought about it and I forgive you,” Finn said definitively.  “I was going to tell you that you still had some begging to do, but after tonight…”  Finn’s eyes glossed slightly. 

 

Poe placed the fingers of his left hand under Finn’s chin and pulled Finn’s focus back.  “And after tonight I still have some begging to do,” he said firmly.  “Don’t let me off easy, Finn.  If some fancy swordplay is all it takes for you to forgive me this will not be fair.”

 

“Not fair,” Finn asked.

 

“Absolutely not fair.  I happen to be a very good swordsman.”

 

Finn tossed his head back and laughed.  “And you’re so modest too.”

 

“I don’t have many talents, Finn.  You have to allow me to have some pride in the few I have,” Poe grinned.

 

“Right.  So I was going to tell you that you had some begging to do.  And you would make some flippant little joke--,”

 

“As I do.”

 

“As you do.  And then,” Finn paused.  If he was going to say it this was the time.  “And then I was going tell you that you better not lie to me like that again because I’m in love with you and my heart won’t take it,” he blurted out.

 

Poe heard rushing, pounding.  His blood, the river, his heart.  Not his heart because his heart had stopped.  His heart stopped.  Don’t people die when their hearts stop beating?  _Is he going to die not knowing_ , the voice mocked.  No, not that.  Never that.

 

“I love you too,” Poe gasped.  His hands were back around Finn’s waist and he pulled the younger man to him.  Finn let out a small breath in surprise at the movement.  “I love you.”  God, why was that so easy to say suddenly?  Poe grinned.  “I’m in love with you, Finn.”

 

Finn positively giggled.  Poe decided he had never heard anything sweeter.  Finn took Poe’s face between his hands and pulled him closer.  Finn licked his lips quickly before pressing forward.

 

Poe smiled against Finn’s lips.  It wasn’t exactly a kiss, but it was the most precious thing Poe had ever experienced.  Poe carefully tilted his head for a better angle and then moved his lips softly against Finn’s.  At a slight gasp from the younger man Poe slipped a hand up to cradle the back of Finn’s head and darted his tongue out to tap Finn’s bottom lip.  That earned a barely audible moan from Finn, but Poe felt it in his bones.

 

“Touching though this is…” Rey almost laughed at the leisurely manner that Poe and Finn drew apart at the sound of her voice.  Neither moved more than to turn their heads to look at her.  Poe rested a cheek on top of Finn’s head casually.  “Dowager Luke will have a conniption if you continue in this manner in public.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Right, I was ordered to take you home.  Then you had to go and be romantic.”

 

“Home,” Finn questioned.

 

“Yeah.  Big brick house.  You’ll recognize it when you see it,” Poe teased.

 

Finn pulled away enough to glare at him briefly.  Then a sly smile overtook his face.  Poe hummed curiously.  “But it’s not midnight yet,” Finn said.

 

It took Poe a moment to understand Finn’s words.  When he did, a wild glint came to his eyes.  “We’re going to do this,” Poe said, nodding slowly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”  Poe took Finn’s hand and started to pull him away.  “Rey, cover us!”

 

“You better know what you’re doing,” she called back as Poe and Finn ran off the bridge.

 

Poe led Finn to where Snap was leaning against his car.  Snap looked up, took in their faces absolutely glowing.

 

“Snap, I need to borrow your car,” Poe said giddily.  He opened the passenger door for Finn, who climbed in laughing.

 

“What are you going to do with my car?”

 

“Drive it,” Poe answered easily.  “I’ll have it back at the dowagers’ by midnight.” 

 

Snap rolled his eyes but tossed the keys over into Poe’s hands.  “Not a scratch, Poe.  On the car or the grand duke.”

 

Poe placed his hand over his heart.  “I would never,” he said, putting on an aghast front.  Snap shooed Poe off, walking off to find Rey and ask if he could get a lift back.

 

“So, buddy, where should we go?”  Poe jumped into the driver’s seat, started the engine and shifting the car into gear.

 

“The Eiffel tower,” Finn said promptly.

 

“Really?”

 

“You wouldn’t let me go before!”

 

“I was looking out for you!  Now I’m the bad guy?”

 

“Poe?”

 

“What?”

 

“Shut up and drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The epilogue will be up tomorrow :)


	14. Epilogue: One Year Later

_Nice, France: April, 1927_

 

“I got a letter from Papa,” Finn said, sliding into his seat next to Poe at the small round table.  Beyond the balcony the morning sun was glistening across the Mediterranean.  It was still cool outside but Poe had cracked open the balcony door to let in some fresh air.  Their hotel room was cozy and all white with a small sitting area, two bedrooms (Luke would not have allowed Finn to go if there weren’t two beds), and a small bathroom.  It was perfect, as far as Finn was concerned.  It helped that Poe was seated next to him, reading a newspaper, and eating a croissant as though this was their normal, everyday life.  Finn couldn’t wait for this to be a regular occurrence.

 

“And what does dear old Dad have to say,” Poe asked, leaning over the newspaper spread in front of him.  His French was improving slowly; he knew he had learned the basics before the coup but unlike Finn he didn’t have the magical ability to unlock memories at will.  Finn was fluent already, although the fact that he had enrolled in a few history courses at the Sorbonne probably helped.

 

“He says if we aren’t back in Paris in three days he’ll send Han and Rey to collect us.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “So what do you think?  Extend our stay five days?”

 

“Let’s make it a full week.  Rey and Han will enjoy a vacation.”

 

“I love the way you think,” Poe grinned.  Finn slid the letter in front of Poe, on top of the paper.  Poe looked up and quirked an eyebrow up.  “I guess I’m reading this now, huh?”

 

Finn shot an innocent smile at him and Poe rolled his eyes and picked up the letter.  Finn looked down at Baby who was resting at his feet.  He reached down to give her a pet and Baby rolled onto her back for belly rubs.

 

“What’s this party he mentioned,” Poe asked, putting Luke’s letter down and reaching for his cup of coffee.

 

“Well, my birthday is coming up…”

 

“May 16th,” Poe replied dutifully.  “And Luke wants to throw you a party?”

 

“You sound very skeptical,” Finn said.

 

“Finn, I hate to be the one to tell you this but your family is cursed when it comes to parties.”

 

“You can’t keep bringing up 1916 every time--,”

 

“What about your Welcome Home ball?”

 

“—or last April to prove your point in every situation!”

 

“Fine,” Poe laughed, leaning closer to Finn.  “What about your birthday last year where Rey shot a man?”

 

“She didn’t kill him!  And anyway, he started it.”

 

“I’m not saying it was unprovoked, Finn, but there was blood in the hedges!  And what about the Midsummer Fete?”

 

“Snap placed the fireworks too close together.”

 

“And what about Christmas?”

 

Finn huffed and crossed his arms.  “I didn’t know Baby could topple a Christmas tree.  I’ve learned my lesson.”  Poe smiled softly and placed a quick kiss on Finn’s forehead.  “Anyway, I already told Papa I don’t want a huge party.  Just you, Rey, Han, Snap and his family, and Papa and Aunt Leia.  Very small.”

 

“I’m only teasing you, beautiful,” Poe smiled.  “I’m sure your birthday will be amazing.”  Finn didn’t look convinced so Poe tried another approach.  “Is there anything in particular you want for your birthday?  If it’s a book, you’ll have to write down the title and author for me.  Ever since you started university the books you read have paragraphs for titles.”

 

That drew an honest laugh out of Finn and Poe leaned back satisfied his teasing hadn’t ruined the morning.  He took another sip of coffee.

 

“No books.  I want a ring.”

 

“Oh well, if that’s all,” Poe said lightly.

 

“I’m serious, Poe.”

 

“I never said you weren’t serious.  I know you’re serious.  You have you’re serious face on.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “I’ll be twenty in less than a month.”

 

“And your father said we can start talking about marriage when you’re twenty,” Poe finished.  “Talking, Finn, not walking down the aisle as soon as it strikes midnight on your twentieth birthday.”

 

“I know, but we have talked about marriage, about being married.”  Finn and Poe shared a private smile.  Most of those conversations had occurred late at night when Luke thought Finn was asleep and Poe was at his apartment.  Poe complained that he felt ridiculous climbing up the drainpipe to Finn’s room, but secretly he did find it romantic.  “Do you want to marry me,” Finn continued.

 

“That’s not fair, Finn,” Poe whined.  “Of course I want to marry you.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“And you know I want to marry you.”

 

“Yes, your proposal made that very clear,” Poe chuckled.

 

“You didn’t have to say no, you know,” Finn poked with good humor.

 

“What I said was ‘not yet.’  And you know you had no business proposing to me,” Poe joked, wagging his finger at the younger man.

 

“I thought I’d give it a shot,” Finn conceded happily.  “I did try to make it romantic.  The candles--,”

 

“—were too much and could have burnt us alive,” Poe finished.  “But it was a beautiful proposal, Finn, and I thank you again.  If you weren’t _nineteen_ proposing to a twenty-nine-year-old I would have said yes.”

 

“Except for the candles.”

 

“Except for the candles,” Poe agreed benevolently. 

 

“When you propose, no candles,” Finn beamed.

 

“Don’t worry, beautiful.  I have plans,” Poe said mysteriously.

 

“You _do_?”

 

“Thank you, Finn, for sounding so sure and confident in my planning abilities.”

 

Finn laughed and leaned over to Poe to kiss him quickly on the lips.  Finn settled back into his cushioned seat content.  Poe winked at him and went back to his newspaper.  Finn finished off his chocolate croissant in three bites before bracing himself for his coffee.  He didn’t like coffee, but after enough waiters had given him odd looks at cafes when he ordered hot chocolate that Finn decided he had to learn to drink coffee.  This morning he had poured more milk than coffee and put in three spoons of sugar.  He squared his shoulders and took a large gulp.  And promptly grimaced.

 

“You’re not required to drink coffee, you know,” Poe said conversationally, not even glancing up from an article about the German economy.

 

“I know.  It’s just…everyone drinks coffee.”

 

“And you are amazing and spectacular and you are allowed to like or dislike anything you want,” Poe stated firmly.  He looked up.  “You’re not at the orphanage anymore, Finn.  You have choices now.”

 

A small smile crept onto Finn’s face.  “You’re right.”  He put the cup down.  “Do you want it?”

 

Poe sent a dubious look at Finn’s cup.  “Sorry, love, but whatever concoction you brewed up today is not for me.  I take mine black.  You can go pour it out in the sink,” he suggested.

 

“Yeah, alright.”  Finn got up to do just that.  “What do you want to do today,” he asked, watching his last cup of coffee ever disappear down the drain.

 

“If you want we could climb that cliff at the end of the promenade,” Poe’s voice offered.  “I think I won’t drag you to the beach today.”

 

“I’m getting better with the ocean,” Finn called back, preparing his toothbrush.  The taste of coffee was still in his mouth.

 

“You’re great, Finn.  If we spend the rest of our lives with you reading on the beach while I swim I will consider myself a very lucky man.”

 

Finn spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth.  “That sounds perfect,” he laughed, walking out of the bathroom and freezing, jaw dropping.

 

Poe hoped he remember the expression on Finn’s face forever.  He knew he was grinning like crazy, but Finn’s look of shock and excitement was far better, in Poe’s opinion.  He watched as Finn’s eyes darted from Poe on one knee to the ring he held between fingers to Poe’s eyes.

 

“Really,” Finn breathed, a grin spreading across his face.

 

“If you’ll have me,” Poe replied, blinking fast.  He refused to cry before Finn gave his answer.  Finn’s mouth was opening and closing mutely, as though he couldn’t decide what to say.  “I love you, Finn Fyodor Skywalker.  I love how you talk to yourself when you think no one is listening.  I love how you treat Baby like she’s your best friend.  I love that you call me out when I deserve it.  I love that you forgave me when you had no reason to.  And I love that you surprise me every single day.  And, if you think you can put up with me for the rest of your life, I’d love to be your husband.”

 

“Really,” Finn asked again, wetly.  “Even though I read boring books and am scared of swimming and beat you in fencing?”

 

“That was one time,” Poe laughed, a few tears sneaking out and down his cheeks.  “But yes, I love you and your boring books and your bizarre style of fencing and--,”  

 

“Yes,” Finn giggled.  “Yes yes yes.  A thousand times yes.  Every time yes!”  Finn flung himself to the ground and into Poe’s arms.  They were both laughing and crying and attempting to kiss.  Baby sensed something was happening and ran over barking and leaping up to lick their faces.

 

“God, Baby, give us a minute,” Poe swatted half-heartedly at the dog.

 

“She’s saying congratulations,” Finn laughed.

 

“Well, she could wait until I get the ring on you at least.”  Poe grinned as Finn stuck out his left hand excitedly.  Poe slid the ring into its place but continued to hold Finn’s hand, rolling the ring around Finn’s finger in quiet amazement.

 

“It fits,” Finn said softly.

 

Poe nodded.  “Rey.”

 

“But how would she know?”

 

“I learned to stop asking questions like that about you and Rey.”

 

Finn pulled Poe close for a proper kiss.  He had gotten much better at kissing since their first one of the bridge a year ago.

 

“How long were you planning this,” Finn gasped when they broke away.

 

“I bought the ring in January,” Poe answered evasively.

 

“And you’ve just been carrying it around?  Did you have it in your pocket when I proposed to you?”

 

“I did actually.  But I didn’t want to steal your moment.”

 

Finn groaned and dropped his head to Poe’s shoulder.  Then Finn’s head snapped back up, narrowly avoiding hitting Poe in the nose who leaned back hastily.  “Is Papa going to kill you?  I’m not twenty yet.”

 

“I’m not suicidal, Finn.  I did ask for your father’s permission, like a civilized human being.”

 

“And he said yes?”

 

“Well,” Poe shrugged, “I may have led him to believe I was going to propose around Christmas…next year…”

 

“Poe.”

 

“Yes, your highness?”

 

“ _Poe_.”

 

“Your excellency?”

 

“Poe, stop it.”

 

“My liege.”

 

“Poe!”

 

“My love?”

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed reading it because it was a blast to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed.
> 
> Will update regularly.


End file.
